Within A Village
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Continuation of "Within a Church" (Which you don't actually have to go and read due to the "So Far" I'm adding!)! Lin's little bro comes running, and then they're all forced to go o Lin's home-village to save Mai! More Half-Angels/Demons, more Mystery, more BxB! Canon Pairings: NxM, LxJ, GxY.
1. So Far

**PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU'VE READ WITHIN A CHURCH!**

 **OK:**

 **In Within a Church, we've basically:**

 **·Had John regain his "factors" as a half-archangel, along with his Hatenshisue, which is basically a mark on his back revealed by the moonlight or when in a critical condition showing an eight-part time-line of his life.**

 **·Unsealed Lin's abilities, though Lin actually already has his powers, and knows about them.**

 **·Regained John's Childhood memories and re-met all his friends.**

 **·Saved John's little bro, James.**

 **·Defeated the Pervert Priest Matthiew.**

 **·Tied Naru to Mai with their heart-string (from the belief of an invisible red string joining fated lovers together... XD)**

 **·Got Gene back XD**

 **ENJOY!**


	2. Interruption

Mai's POV:

It had been three months since the Cracking-fiasco Gene and Yasu had done.

I was now doing paperwork as James was being helped with his Japanese and his homework by John.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute the pair looked, James with a concentrated, determined face for learning, while John was explaining with a small smile on his face.

However…

"Mai, why won't you just admit your feelings already?"

"YASU!" I screeched.

The door suddenly burst open, and a young boy with long, messy black hair and an eye-patch over his right eye burst in.

"'Scuse me!" he gasped, "But I'm looking for Lin Ko-"

The door to Lin's office opened.

"Kaede." he simply said, his usual, cold mask back on.

"Dàgē!" the boy exclaimed, running up and clinging to Lin's sleeve as he hid behind him.

The door opened again, and two tall men with white wings on their backs walked in.

Then one's face became shocked as the other's turned cold.

"Kojou!" the shocked one exclaimed.

"Yāo tóng." the other spat. "So this is where that small filth was running – to bigger filth."

"Lin-san's not filth!" James exclaimed. "Lin's _awesome_! He saved me!"

"James…" I asked, though he focused on the pair, as John remained silent.

"But Lin's not dirty, or bad! He uses his shiki to save people, and he's able to use his physical ability like a ninja!" James continued.

"James." John said gently, giving James a small smile, and James turned to his bigger brother. "Please can you fetch Kazuya and Ren? They'll want to know."

 _That's Gene's official name – Ren, after the Lotus flower. He never quite told us why he chose it._

I watched as James knocked on their door, and Gene grumpily opened it.

"What?" he asked, before seeing the pair. "Naru! There's Angel-relations in the reception!"

"Tell them to go away – my head hurts too much." Naru's voice filtered in, equally grumpy.

"As does mine." Gene agreed, moving to close the door.

I quickly stuck my foot in the door as James backed up.

"In that case, have more tea and some pills, idiots!" I replied.

"You get it!" Gene replied, kicking my foot.

I flared up, and yanked the door open before dragging Gene and Naru into the office.

"You are going to help deal with these idiots and help Kaede remain with Lin, else I'm not going to let you have any tea for a week!" I retorted.

"That's blackmail!" Gene replied, and I resolutely blocked their way back into Naru's office.

Gene gave a hiss of annoyance, rubbing his head.

"Now this is just getting annoying…" he hissed, as Naru crossed his arms, his face paler than normal.

"James?" I asked politely, smiling.

James was away and back with the painkillers from the first aid kit in a flash, and Gene took two, as Lin had to quickly trick Naru into having his.

Both of the angel boys watched, surprise evident on their faces.

"Should I call Ayako?" I asked, concerned.

"We'll be fine." Naru hissed, before turning his death-glare on the intruders, somehow managing to make it twice as strong as last time.

"I don't care what you are doing here, just go back to wherever you came from." Naru growled. " _Unless_ you are willing to explain why you caused Mai and James of all people to disturb my brother and I."

Naru's glare turned on Kaede, who immediately shrank behind Lin.

"As for you, either _leave_ , or remove yourself from my sight until my head's stopped pounding as though a monkey's inside with a sledge hammer." Naru's orders left no room for argument, and the angel pair looked at each other, before sitting on the sofa, where John quickly retrieved all his notes and James' worksheets.

He brushed hands with Fu, as he moved to help, and the pair looked surprised for a moment, before John practically shot to Lin's side.

The twins sat opposite as Lin glared at the pair.

"I am Fu Ya, this is my friend, Chung Zhi." the gentler of the pair introduced. "Through my abilities, I am able to track down runaways, such as Kaede Lin, who is hiding behind your friend."

"Kaede _Lin_?" Gene asked…

 **Joker: YE~Y! FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **Gene: But... Don't you feel... Emptier?**

 **Joker: Hah~? Well... Kinda... TT~TT I can no longer click upon the beautiful words "Within a Church"...**

 **John: But you could be lucky, Joker-san.**

 **Joker: ?**

 **John: You finally finished one of the stories you put up on this site that isn't a one-shot or had to get dropped from missing the deadline!**

 **Joker: Oh~ YEAH! CAKE AND COOKIES FOR ALL!**

 **Naru: Just don't overload everyone again, right?**

 **Gene: Also, take your time.**

 **Twins: Else it sounds much worse than what you started with.**

 **Joker: MEANIES! *runs crying to Mai***

 **Mai: *sends death-glare***

 **Gene: *gulps* S-sorry...**

 **Naru: *glares back***

 **Mai: *makes sign of teacup being emptied, before holding up three fingers***

 **Naru: *eyes widen slightly for a moment* Maybe it will get the plot out faster.**

 **Joker: Cha Ching! Tha~t's why! *grabs Naru in hug, before patting Gene's head* TRIPLE R GUYS AND GALS! THE SHOW IS JUST BEGINNING!**


	3. Fu and Cheng

Yasu's POV:

"That sewer-rat has one _un_ dead big brother and four younger siblings, three boys and a girl!" Chung replied, crossing his arms and adopting a bored look. "All of whom got dumped with Hayate a year after _he_ ran off!"

"What about their mother?" Naru asked.

"In the Institute, along with some other half-demon parents – they all went really weird…" Fu replied in a soft tone, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Mama only started acting weird because of the nightmares!" Kaede exclaimed. "All the half-demon parents get them, but since you isolate them from each other it gets worse, not better!"

"They'll _kill_ each other otherwise!" Chung snapped.

"Chung, calm-" Fu attempted.

"Hayate's a drunkard and a short-tempered idiot! He'll _hurt_ them!" Lin exclaimed, his hands balling into fists.

"Lin-" John attempted.

"Maybe if you hadn't _left_ , none of what's happening _would_ happen!"

"Yet you still trample them all underfoot like bugs!"

"Only because of Tradition, and how many thieves and louts are among your kind!"

"Not everything is a random half-demon's fault! Nor a supposed foul-blood!"

"Foul-bloods are the production of Fallen and Demon! They're the worst you could ever find among people!"

"SHUT UP!" Naru and Gene yelled, interrupting the arguing pair, both of whom had their closest friend trying to stop their arguing.

Fu and John both sighed in relief.

"But Chung, maybe our village traditions could be wrong…" Fu reasoned gently.

"Everything is in God's design, even Demons and Angels." John agreed.

"So maybe how Lin's part of a thriving workplace, and how they appear to hold him more as a friend than a foe can prove…" Fu continued.

"That not all Demons are bad, nor the Angels who associate with those Demons." the pair finished.

"Somehow I think Fu and John should play a game of "jinx"…" I dryly remarked, and both boys blushed.

"I- just-…" John stuttered.

"M-my abilities meant-" Fu stuttered, and they looked at each other, and they were silent for a moment, equally puzzled. "You're the child of an angel?"

"I am the son of a Priest who became an angel after death." John replied, giving him a soft smile and nod. "I met him while on the case that reunited James and I."

Chung looked between the two blondes with suspicion written on his face.

"You two are getting too friendly for my liking." Chung said, stretching. "Come on, we'll leave the Bàn yāo báichī to his brother – I want a nice, hot bath and a massage."

"Don't call Kaede an idiot." Lin quickly snapped, watching the pair leave.

…

Once they were gone, Lin slumped against the wall with an annoyed groan.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, but Hayate was becoming too rude, so Ryuuko brought me as close to you as he could… He managed to distract the pair, but you saw the end result…" Kaede frowned, fixing his eyes on the ground.

"Well, we got here, at least." a voice said, and I looked over my shoulder to see a man who resembled a _much_ cheekier Lin. "I could have taken Kaede through hell, but I don't think there's any portals near enough."

"Ryuuko, you're meant to be in Hell." Lin scolded.

"Hello to you too, Xiǎodì." the demon replied. "I do, however, know that right now, Hayate's going to need a good slap and scolding – perfect reason for Chi being there, right?"

Lin scowled as Ryuuko walked over and ruffled his hair, batting away Ryuuko's hand.

"Still the same, cute little bro." Ryuuko smirked, before frowning upon seeing John. "You're an archangel's son." the frown changed into a thoughtful grin. "Can I see your wings?"

"B-but…" John replied, looking surprised, and slightly scared, all at once.

"Your face doesn't hold the shrewd brow the bad half-angels have, and your eyes are as innocent as a lambs! Then you hold yourself in a way that speaks a timid confidence, and that embarrassed smile can melt even my bèn xiǎodì's thoroughly-armoured heart." Ryuuko continued. "Therefore, your wings must still be the original, untainted angel ones!"

"But…" John attempted in a weaker tone.

"Ryuuko! You're terrifying our dear John!" I exclaimed, running over and hugging John with a smirk. "even if it's super-cute, right?"

Mai sighed, as did the twins, before they began retreating to their office.

"Do you think we should fetch Ayako after all?" James asked, and Mai nodded, before smiling at him.

"Why don't you go and play with Kaede? I think we should leave Lin and Ryuuko to catch up, and Yasu to saving John." she suggested, and he ran up to the forgotten boy.

Then Mai returned to her desk, and began dialling…

 **Joker: Pon pon po~n! Se~cond chapter! Kufufufufufu!**

 **Gene: Oh no... *watches Joker continue dancing and prancing about as she serves tea to other guests* I got dragged down to Hell just to see all this?**

 **Joker: O~ru~da, s'il vous plait!**

 **Gene: What 0-0**

 **Naru: Rainbow tea, plain sponge-cake. Gene will have the Rainbow Pop and the Strawberry and Chocolate sponge with vanilla meringue chunks.**

 **Gene: What, what...**

 **Joker: *deposits orders while cartwheeling past in one, neat turn***

 **Gene: *tries* YUMMY! Thanks for the food! - Triple R for some of your own! (Yummy!)**


	4. Kidnapped

Mai's POV:

I yawned as I continued home beneath the black, night time sky with Masako.

Recently, I've been getting lots and lots more work since the assignment announcement the day after the incident – a week of them, work, revision and nightmares making sleep next to impossible.

 _At least I can hide it – the twins can't hide how their headaches are increasing…_

I smiled at this sleepily, finally reaching my flat.

"I'm home, finally." I sighed, opening the door.

"You sound like you've missed it." Masako remarked.

"Just having to deal with extra assignments…" I smiled, "I wasn't expecting Naru to give me so much to do…"

"Want me to help?" she asked, looking concerned.

"That would be wonderful…" I replied, another yawn escaping my mouth as I put my bag on its hook, removed my shoes, and went to open my bedroom door to change…

Masako's POV:

I sat, patiently waiting for Mai to finish changing and sorting her room out, before feeling the need for some tea.

"Mai? Do you mind if I make some tea?" I called.

There was only silence to answer, and after about three more attempts, I walked up to her bedroom door.

"Mai, come on, I'm thirsty." I pouted, knocking before opening the door…

Mai was slumped on the side of her bed, a woman with white wings, yet not the ethereal glow of an angel, sitting beside her. The lady saw me, and gently picked up Mai, who I saw was clutching her flute to her chest.

" _MAI_!" I exclaimed, running forward.

My hands only grabbed air as the woman flew out of range.

"Your friend is too tired, she is already fast asleep." the woman said gently. "She hasn't been sleeping at all – have you not noticed?"

"Who are you?! Promise me Mai will come t no harm!" I blurted.

"I am merely a half-angel serving a half-archangel. Mai shall not be harmed, on the contrary, she shall enjoy our village, and we shall look after her, as if she were one of our own…" the woman smiled, before flapping her wings, making me cover my eyes from the resulting gust of wind…

…

Then they were gone…

Lin's POV:

I gritted my teeth as Masako finished her account of what had happened, unconsciously snuggling up close to Ayako for comfort.

"When do we leave?" Monk asked, his eyes not visible.

"We'll need to make a plan. Lin, Kaede." Naru ordered, and I frowned, before nodding.

"There's three separate areas – the Half-angel families, the normal families, and the other types. For each section there are two elders, and they gather in the central hall to discuss the goings-on in the village." I explained. "Because the area is miles from anywhere else, it is able to section itself off from the outside world."

"They have two sets of gates – the first one's along the village border, for stopping us half-demons from escaping." Kaede continued, I gave him a quick, questioning look, and he shrugged. "You _did_ sort of prove how just the wall around the built-up area, within the fields, didn't manage to stop runaways…"

"At the second lots of defences, the guard at the gate will want to test some of your blood – it's how they're able to tell if you're a hybrid or not." Kaede continued, "Having certain types of people with you is a good idea, so dàgē and I should be separate – John and James should be separated, then, to increase how well-off you'll be."

"Kaede and I can easily travel without a vehicle. I can carry him easily." I mused.

Yasu got out a sheet of paper, and began writing stuff out on it.

"In that case…" he mused, writing a list of who was going to one side, before drawing three boxes. "We have enough space! For the first part, we can have Kaede and Lin in the back of the van, while up front we'll have Monk driving with John and I. Then, in the car following, we'll have Ayako driving, with James in the front passenger seat, while Naru, Gene and Masako sit in the back!"

"Why not have Masako or I up front with John and Monk?" Naru asked.

"You twins should stay together, and I think if I were alongside you two, things would most likely end badly." Yasu shrugged with a smile.

"I think John should be the last to get tested – the time of your blood affecting the reactant they have is how strong your powers are." I quickly said.

"Fine, we'll swap John and James, then." Yasu smirked, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his face…

 **Joker: WA~H!**

 **Mai: What's wrong?!**

 **Joker: I dunno what pairing to use!**

 **Naru, Gene and Yasu: ?!**

 **Joker: I wanna include more pairings, so possibly if Reader-san could PM me, then I can take a record of such, before tallying it and getting a result? (I have an info section specially for that, anyway)**

 **Mai: What's the selection anyway?**

 **Joker: Um... *seals Gene, Naru, Yasu and Masako from room* GenexYasu, GenexMasako, or YasuxMasako... I just think they're all so cute... I'll also probably allow the idea of a threesome, unless Reader-chan doesn't want it...**

 **Mai: So basically you're being very iffy over this...**

 **Joker: I can't always focus on NaruxMai and LinxJohn, there's other cuties too! 0~0 Especially since Gene's back!**

 **Mai: I see your point... *sighs* Well, in that case, please Triple R, and give your idea, you can say more than one pairing, by the way; just not all three, please!**


	5. Blood Test

John's POV:

I bit my lip as we stopped just out of sight of the first gate.

Lin and Kaede climbed from the back of the van, and Lin picked up Kaede as his wings burst out in a gleam of black.

"I'll meet you at the central gate." Lin nodded, before we drove on.

I let my gaze move to out of the window, and my eyes were drawn to a vast, stretched scar of charred earth leading from midway to the outer gate.

 _I think I'll ask about that when we arrive…_

Reaching the central gate, we found yet another angel with a bowl of something that seemed similar in consistency and transparency to egg white.

Lin and Kaede were waiting, the guard already watching the brothers with a _very_ wary eye.

"Lin!" I called, walking up. "Why is there a scorch mark going over the fields?"

Lin looked annoyed for a moment.

"…Me." was all he replied, before the rest caught up. "We're all going to have to do the test, even both Naru and Gene."

"Can we see what it looks like when half-demon blood falls in?" Gene asked, looking like a cat who had just found a bucket of cream.

"But-" I attempted.

" _All_ of you, including the younger rat." the guard stiffly grunted.

Kaede ran forward, and held out his index finger.

The guard carefully made a tiny slip, and a drop of Kaede's blood fell in as the guard started a stopwatch.

The liquid turned pure black, before slowly clearing.

"Twelve seconds." the guard stated. "Demon." as Kaede sucked on his finger.

"Shall I get out some plasters?" Ayako asked.

"Save them for later." Lin stated, as he followed Kaede's lead.

This time, it took longer to clear.

"Forty-three, you've still got the longest record." the guard remarked, and Lin's cut healed quickly with a tiny bit of shadow.

"I'll go!" Yasu grinned. "I know I'm _definitely_ human!"

The liquid remained the same.

"Normal, on through." the guard stated.

It was the same for Monk and Ayako, even if after Monk was cursing about the pain the wound gave off while Ayako merely pulled a plaster out of her red handbag.

Masako covered her mouth as she held out her finger, and her blood fell in.

The drop of blood remained on the surface for a moment, before dispersing.

"Five, with the blood of the Empowered." the guard noted.

"Meaning both ESP users and PK users." Lin explained.

Gene and Naru glanced at each other, before walking up.

Gene's blood fell in, and the liquid reacted, turning a weird mesh of colours, like oil on water under the sun.

"Foul-blood, Thirty seconds." the guard's voice filled with scorn, and Gene's face filled with shock.

"Noll!" he exclaimed, and Naru's eyes hardened as the cut was done on his finger.

"Equal Foul-blood, also thirty seconds."

James looked at Kaede, who gave him a small nod, and James meekly held out his hand.

This time, the water turned a bright, clear blue; like the sky.

"Angel. Twenty-five seconds, Welcome." the guard smiled, and James gave a relieved smile.

"I was scared getting petrified would have changed it." he confessed as I gave him a smile.

I took a breath, feeling Lin's gaze as the guard moved to cut my finger, and I flinched slightly at the pain, though I just managed to remain quiet.

My blood hit the liquid, which shone as it turned a golden white.

"Four-… Forty-three seconds, Ar- Archangel…" the guard stuttered, shock filling his face, before dropping the timer and running to the hut.

I took a shaky breath, trying to calm my racing heart…

···

When I finally had, there was the sound of wings, and an old lady wearing a gleaming blue sapphire on a silver chain around her neck landed before us with a guard on either side. Her wings gleamed a soft white in the sun.

"You are the band with the archangel?" she asked, and Lin moved forward.

"They are the Psychic Research group you asked after." he stated.

"Kojou! I still remember when you were a young boy. You appear well." the lady remarked. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I recall you're a keen person for research yourself." Lin replied, "After all, as an Elder, you must know all about your people."

"Cold and careful, as always." the woman nodded, before bowing to us. "My name is Elder Bo Wu, of the Angel zone. As guests, and a close friend of a powerful archangel, you are welcome to stay and work there. Well, all but for Kojou and Kaede – these two have to pay for leaving the village."

"Wait, what?!" Monk exclaimed.

"Can't you let them help us unpack first? Lin will need to help Yasu program his laptop correctly." Gene asked, and I felt the Elder's eyes turn towards me.

 _I need to be careful._

"There is quite a lot of heavy equipment, so Kojou's aid would be much appreciated." I nodded. "Also, Kaede and James are friends, right?"

James nodded, and he grabbed Kaede in a hug.

"I don't want Kaede to go!" James complained, giving a cute look that made both Yasu and Gene chuckle.

"Was it me who taught him that, or you?" Gene mused, a smile on his face.

"No idea." Yasu shrugged with a grin. "But it's still cute."

"In that case." Bo stated, raising her voice as the gates opened. "Step right this way, I shall be leading you to the Council, where your accommodation shall be decided and your task explained."

 **Joker: NONONONONONONONONO!**

 **Mai: What is it this time?!**

 **Joker: MY UBUNTU'S CRASHED! Thank God I have Fedora 20 as a separate module, but WHYWHYWHYWHY! ALL MY BEAUTIFUL TABS! ;~;**

 **Gene: Can't you just get your computer-mad family-member to help you?**

 **Joker: One says he's too tired, one other's too busy, and the third is MILES away!**

 **Mai: Poor Joker...**

 **Joker: My beloved** ** _taaaaaaaaaaaaaa~bs_** **... All that Blue Dragon, RPing and self-content** ** _GO~NE_** **! *wails***

 **Gene: Ah... In that case, Reader-san, you Triple R, while Mai and I attempt-**

 **Joker: UWAAAA!**

 **Gene:** ** _Attempt_** **calming Joker down with her toys...**

 **Mai: *plonks Wilhelm-the-bear in Joker's lap***

 **Joker: *Nabs and clings too bear***

 **Mai: *Gently coaxes into cheering up while using long-loved-Catty-the-cat to comfort***


	6. The Triplets!

Lin's POV:

I kept an eye on the villagers watching our small convoy from above, Kaede in my arms.

More eyes raised to look at me, and I brushed off the glares, before gently landing outside of the council house.

I gently put Kaede on his feet, and he looked around, before tugging my sleeve and pointing.

The children were watching us from around a corner, and they ducked away for a moment, before seeing we had spotted them.

Running, they hid behind Kaede, keeping a wary eye on me.

"[Hello again, Hibiki, Hibari and Hikari]" I smiled, switching into Chinese as I crouched to their level.

"Dàgē Kojou?" they asked in unison, and at the nods Kaede and I gave, I was quickly knocked back by two of the triplets combined weight. The third just crossed his arms, before tentatively joining in.

"Wow, so these are your siblings?" I heard, and I looked up to see Monk.

"[Hibiki, Hibari, Hikari, this is Hoshou]" I introduced, before switching back to Japanese to introduce them to him.

Looking back towards the trio, I noticed Hibari's hair was ruffled, and Hibiki had a black eye, as well as a bruise on his cheek.

"[What happened?]" I asked, gently touching the bruise, to which Hibiki attempted hiding it behind his hand.

"[I-it's nothing...]" Hibiki attempted, as Hikari bit her lip.

"[I dealt with the problem.]" Hibari scowled, crossing his arms.

"[Hibari, what happened?]" Kaede asked.

"[We were bullied again…]" Hikari admitted, and I found my smile frosting over slightly. "[They punched Hibiki when he tried to stand up for me, then Hibari found out and got mad…]"

"Idiots." I growled, getting up.

"What?" Monk asked.

"Bullying. It's too common here." I replied.

"[Ryuuko was visiting Mum, and we didn't want to stay at home without either of you!]" Hibiki exclaimed, hugging Kaede. "[Now Hibari's going to get thrown in the Cells again!]"

"[Cells?]" Naru mused as he came over with Gene. "[For dealing with bullies?]"

"[I know you did that, but violence repaying violence _is_ a bad idea.]" Gene replied.

"Wait, wait? Translation?" Monk asked, looking very lost.

"Hibari's getting thrown in the cells alongside Kaede and Lin for beating up bullies assaulting his siblings, and Gene's telling Naru off, reminding him of when Gene was being bullied and Naru stepped in." Yasu mused, shrugging.

"You know Chinese?" Gene asked.

"Yes, it makes research easier!" Yasu grinned. "Same if I know Latin and Korean."

"That's awesome! I think only Naru can beat you in the amount of languages learnt!"

"Oh?"

"Latin, Greek, French, Japanese, Spanish, English, Chinese and Italian!"

"Cool! What about you?"

"I could only manage Japanese, Chinese, English and French."

"Hmm~ Teach me French, and I'll teach you Korean and Latin."

"Everyone!" Elder Bo called. "This way, if you will."

I gave the triplets a small smile, and Hikari grabbed my shirt while Hibiki grabbed Kaede's hand. Hibari gabbed the hands of his twins, and we followed Bo inside…

···

The elders looked practically the same to when I had left, the only difference was that there was a new chair, which remained vacant until Bo resumed her seat, and the Half-Demon Elder Kyojin stood.

"Kojou, before we begin, I would like to say one thing." he smiled. "You are by no means a murderer, as was believed after you… Left. They actually gained Enlightenment after her ordeal…"

The door opened, and I felt my eyes widen as I took a step forwards.

Dressed in a white and blue chèuhngsāam, wings gleaming in the light and orange-gold hair cascading down in perfected waves from a silver circlet…

"Yi." I breathed.

She smiled, and I realised something off.

"Kojou! Nice to see you! You look well!" she said, before sitting in the vacant seat. "May the council begin!"


	7. Lodgings

Yasu's POV:

I sighed as I finished setting up, before sensing the silence to be an annoying one.

"So, Lin, what's this about the scorch mark, supposed murder, and all that stuff?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yi helped me escape from the inner gate – it was the only one back then. But about half way an alarm went up – Yi and Fu are the twin children of Elder Bo, so should one go missing, everyone has to go hunting for them…" Lin explained. "I've got quite a bad reputation here, so I practically lived in the Cells below the Council building. For me to be found "out" while Yi was gone… Anyway, they decided they'd start shooting arrows to stop my escape… Yi got hit, I _literally_ watched her… We were almost free of the village by then, and she said she didn't want to be cooped up like a bird all the time…"

"So you basically got angry and sent a truck-load of flame at the people who had shot Yi." I worked out. "Then they found Yi's body, saw the arrow, and due to total prejudice and loathing of you, they blamed you for her murder."

"But she didn't die. She walked right in!" Monk added.

"So we think." Naru mused. "But her smile… It was fake, as was how she conducted herself."

"What you think, Big Boss?" I asked, and he sent me a look.

"I need more information first." he replied, before the door opened.

"Kojou, Kaede, Hibari." Cheng stated. "It's time to go."

"Fine." Lin grunted, getting to his feet from his seat by the triplets and Kaede, Hibari also getting up as Kaede scrambled to his feet.

Someone's _inherited Lin's swiftness, too…_

Cheng allowed three guards in, two of whom tied Kaede's and Hibari's hands behind their backs.

The third held up a syringe, as Cheng moved to Lin's other side.

"Heavy precautions again?" Lin asked.

Lin stopped by Naru, who stood up.

"What's in the syringe?" Naru asked.

"A sleeping drug, he'll be out of it in seconds." Cheng stated. "That way we can transport him without trouble."

Naru looked at Lin, before looking to the window.

"We have a van waiting." Cheng stated simply.

"Lin?" Naru asked, and Lin sighed, before sitting in his seat again, and the guard took out an alcohol swab.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ayako mused.

"Hmm?" Cheng replied, turning to look at her.

"I work as a Doctor in charge of a few hospitals back in Japan." Ayako explained. "As a Doctor, it's of my professional interest."

"It's only a sleeping drug, also _he's_ had training specifically to the application of drugs, their uses and creation." Cheng stated.

At this point, Lin slumped, and a stretcher was brought in.

Monk looked annoyed, but at a look from Ayako, he remained in his seat, and Hibiki and Hikari watched from where they sat, wary of the guards.

"Is Lin going to be alright?" John asked, his eyes fixed on Lin as James was looking on with a grim face.

"Half-Demons and Foul-bloods may be of the low class, but we aren't monsters." Cheng replied. with a frown, and John nodded, looking down, before I snorted as several possible images passed through my head.

"What if they had decided to tie him up?" I asked.

"We would have had to replace the ones he'd probably destroy. No." is all Cheng stated, getting surprised looks from us SPR members – but for Naru and Gene; Naru merely nodded in agreement and Gene grinned like an idiot.

"Well, we sort of know that already from experience, right, Noll?" Gene asked.

"If you hadn't gotten yourself in so much trouble so easily, we wouldn't have found out." Naru growled, before standing. "I'm going for a wa-"

A smiling, kind-looking woman entered.

"I just came to say supper's ready, and I would appreciate if you would all wash up first." she smiled, before noticing Cheng. "Ah! Cheng! It's been _ages_! How are you!"

"Mrs Mao, Mother only visited last week…" Cheng complained.

"But you're such a hard-working boy. Now, come and sit at the table, it's noodle soup!"

Cheng was swiftly pushed from the room by the old dear.

Naru's face had considerably darkened, causing my eyes to fly between Masako and Gene.

Gene stood up.

"Well! I feel hungry!" he grinned, Naru appeared to say something to him, and Gene looked surprised for a moment.

"Do you realise we've just set everything up around this village, and all we can do to find her now is keep calm, keep well, and keep our eyes and ears open?" Gene asked, before smirking as he hugged his twin from behind. "Or will you admit yet that you feel of her as _more than an assistant_?"

"Agreed! After all, if Mai brought her flute here, then all we need to do is listen for a flute or…" I turned to John as the idea struck me. "Ne, you know you're able to do that trick with your violin?"

John looked surprised, before looking worried.

"But everyone here… We are in a valley…" he stuttered.

"Hey! Food first!" Monk exclaimed, before pushing John and I towards the door…

···

Lin's POV:

I awoke in the cells, and I looked to see Kaede and Hibari playing "rock, paper, scissors".

"[How long?]" I asked, sitting up groggily.

"[About 48 games.]" Hibari replied. "[They put too much n your system.]"

"[They always do.]" I muttered, before analysing the bars.

 _No escaping today, unless I have to… For now…_

Quickly, I singed the hinges on the door, but enough so when they come for Kaede and Hibari, they won't suspect anything.

I sat down in the centre of the room, near to my brothers.

Hibari got up, and moved to sit beside me, leaning his head on my arm.

"[Hey, Kojou…]" Hibari asked.

"[Hmm?]"

"[Can you teach me how to deal with those idiots? Like you did.]"

I looked down at him.

"[Used in the wrong way, it can kill.]"

"[Anything used in the wrong way can kill.]"

"[Taking a life… It haunts you.]"

"[But Yi _didn't_ die!]"

I was silent, as I thought over it.

"[Do you promise you will only use it as a last resort?]" I finally asked, covering my eye.

Hibari covered his eye, sliding his hand under his eye-patch.

Kaede tapped my knee, and before copying Hibari.

Nodding to myself, I sat on my heels, straightening my spine as I remembered how I had taught the twins.

"[I can only teach you so much in twelve hours – it took about six months for me to teach Gene and Naru, so for now I'll focus on the main points of them.]" I began…


	8. CUTSIE BROTHER STUFF!

? ? ?'s POV:

I sat still as my hair was combed, the mask neatly lain on the desk.

"**-san, how long until I can see them?" I asked, enjoying the feeling, and smiling up at my friend.

"Hmm? Only a while longer. They've arrived, as we wanted, though Lin's ended up in the cells again."

"What for?"

"All the stuff he broke when he ran off."

"Oh… Is that why there's a huge scorch-mark in the field and people look at his siblings oddly?"

"Sadly so."

"Can't you do something?"

"Sadly not… Done! Hey, your turn to brush mine!"

I grinned as put my mask back on, and picked up her hairbrush as we swapped around.

"I'm glad I finally found someone like you to be my friend…" I looked up to see her face in the mirror.

"Why? You can have as many friends as you like! There's also **."

"Not really – Mother knows that not all angel-born around here are respectable enough, and **'s busy all the time with work."

"Oh… Sorry…"

"It's alright, I sort of got used to it…"

I finished in silence, before smiling.

"Your hair's so pretty and silky – it's a lot better than mine…"

She stood, and turned to me.

"Hey! You're cute as you are! Trust me!"

"But it's not like…"

"You're cute enough as you are. Promise me something?"

I looked up, my cheeks burning, as my eyes met hers.

"Promise what?"

"That you'll stay with me until _he_ reaches you?"

I hesitated, before nodding.

"Sure, we're friends, after all!"…

···

Ayako's POV:

I watched the twins throughout dinner, who were sitting side by side.

Naru was keeping his face empty, as usual, while Gene was focusing on the food, no surprise being in how Gene was left-handed rather than right.

He suddenly shot up for a second, and drawing looks.

"Sorry, just accidentally bit my tongue, that's all…" he smiled, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

I noticed his upper arm move slightly, and Naru glanced at him.

"You're doing it again!" Yasu grinned, Masako covering her mouth as she straightened to look at the pair.

"Huh?" Gene asked.

"Telepathy." Yasu replied, and Naru sighed.

"He's only going on about hybrid types, and he won't shut up about werewolves, which _don't exist_." Naru fixed a glare on his twin.

"What about Vampires! They're like a milder version of-" Gene replied.

" _No._ " Naru growled, and Gene grinned, before finishing off his food, catching up with Naru.

"Thanks for the meal!" Gene called, before matching his brother in picking up his bowl and chopsticks before carrying them towards the kitchen.

"I'm _never_ going to get used to that." Monk commented.

"Huh?" Yasu asked.

"When they both fall into perfect synch! It's like double-vision or something – even if Gene has a small smile while Naru's face is really plain." Monk replied, and John smiled.

"They're twin brothers, it's not unusual for habits to be shared between them." he explained calmly, "Even James and I sometimes do stuff like that."

As if to prove this, upon the pudding being put before them, both Brown boys synced up with saying "Thank you" and returning the smile Mrs Mao gave them, before muttering the same prayer of thanks and starting, both not noticing Mrs Mao's look of surprise…

···

I passed the boy's room on my way back to base, when I heard Gene and Naru.

"You can't sleep again?" Naru's voice filtered through.

"I hate sleeping alone…" Gene whined.

There was the sound of bed covers for a moment.

"Better?" Naru frowned.

"Thank you…"

"To think I managed too get used to sleeping without you beside me…"

"Liar!"

"Go to sleep, _I_ want to and _you're_ not helping."

"Tsundere."

"Idiot."

"Tomorrow's our birthday! Do you think after the case we can have a party?"

"… Go to sleep."

I gave a small smile, before continuing down to base…


	9. BIRTHDAY!

Naru's POV:

I was awoken by Gene drumming on my stomach, fully-clothed and grinning like a maniac.

"Hey!" I complained, looking at the clock. "We still have an hour until we're meant to meet with the others in base…"

"But it's our _birthday_!" Gene complained. "I also brought my present for you _with_ us!"

"I've been with you all week, how could you have managed that?"

"When you were being a grouchy-guts in your office!" Gene replied, lifting up some of his clothes from his case and pulling out a small box wrapped in blue.

I sighed, and rolled over so I could reach my own suitcase, reaching into the slit in the lining at the bottom and pulling out Gene's present – wrapped in green, as usual.

"Take this, and let me sleep." I complained, before he pulled on my arm, making alarm-bells go off.

"Come on! I want to see you open my present!" he complained like a six-year-old, and I sat up, catching the present before it hit where my head had been.

Analysing the box, I carefully undid the paper, before hazardously lifting the lid.

Sitting in a nest of purple, was the silver pocket-watch I still remember from the antique store.

In its lid was a single blue sapphire, around which polished jet and pearl sat in a neat ring.

A swirling design surrounded it, reaching around to the back.

"Look on the back." Gene grinned, and I carefully turned the watch over.

In it was engraved "For the best brother ever".

"I…" I attempted, before falling silent in surprise – for once in all my years, Gene had managed to make me speechless. I looked up, and Gene grinned. Carefully, I attached the watch to my blazer, and I felt a small amount of satisfaction as I looked at the present Gene still hadn't unwrapped.

"Your tur-" I began, and Gene shredded off the paper, before tilting his head.

"Well, it's not a book…" he mused, inspecting it, before carefully opening it, and pulling out two smaller, equally wrapped objects.

He raised an eyebrow, and opened the smaller one.

"Cards." he mused, opening it and inspecting the deck. "Limited Edition?!"

I pointed towards the other object, and Gene nodded, pocketing the cards and picking up the other present.

Gently, he opened it, before his face filled with shock and pulling out the leather wristband, inspecting the emerald centrepiece, also surrounded by jet and pearl, though instead of the pieces being circular, his were small square pieces around a rectangle.

"Inside." I stated.

He carefully looked.

"For the best twin ever." he read, before grinning, putting it on and throwing his arms around my neck as he laughed.

I looked at the clock again, seeing I had only been awake for about 25 minutes.

"Come on, we might as well be early rather than late." I said, smirking.

"Ne, you knew I'd do something like this? Ne, Naru! Naru!" he complained.

"All great minds think alike, even if one is greater than the other." I replied, before speeding up as I sensed Gene's anger and annoyance…

···

Monk's POV:

I looked up as Naru zipped in, and standing to one side of the door as he closed it.

Gene suddenly burst in, looking annoyed.

"NOLL! YOU MEAN IDIOT SCIENTIST!" Gene exclaimed, looking around as Naru silently sighed. He looked towards Gene, and Gene's face morphed into surprise as he turned towards Naru. "Don't scare me like that!" he whined.

"Don't charge about like an idiot, then." Naru replied, smirking.

"Meany! On our _birthday_ too!" Gene complained, frowning.

"It's your birthday?" I asked, surprised, and Gene straightened, slowly turning around to show a meek, embarrassed smile.

"I wasn't really planning-" Gene attempted, before Yasu jumped on him.

"Happy Birthday Big Boss and Crime Partner!" Yasu grinned, before holding out two packages. Gene looked surprised, before grinning.

"Thank you!" he grinned, opening it messily as Naru carefully accepted and unwrapped his neatly. "Best Friend EVER!"

Gene admired the small book he held, and looking at the accompanying bag with a grin.

At my surprised look, Gene grinned, and displayed the book.

"A book of magic tricks and some of the equipment for it!" Gene grinned.

Naru remained silent as he nodded his thanks and placed the present on the table by the monitors, having forgotten his blazer.

"Hmm?" Gene asked, looking at the objects, before grinning and high-fiveing Yasu. "Only you can manage to find a book on manners and a full-on escapist's kit with guidebook!"

"He _is_ Big Boss, after all!" Yasu grinned. "With his attitude, and our dear maiden-in-distress' situations, he'll need it!"

Naru sent a small glare over his shoulder, before looking at the monitors.

"Any sign?" he asked, and I shook my head. He then slipped his hands in his pockets and turned towards the door. "In that case, I'm going for a walk."

With that, he walked out again.

"Be back for Breakfast!" Gene called. "Else I'll phone Lin!"

Gene smirked, and sat in Naru's seat, letting Yasu take the one beside him.

"He's just being grumpy, but I have a feeling he'll be slightly less grumpy when he returns." Gene grinned.

"Aren't you worried about Mai?" I asked, and Gene shrugged.

"It's weird how I can't appear to reach her dreams now, but I believe that, since she _is_ Mai, they won't hurt her." he smile, before looking out the window, and grinning. "The rain's let up! I'm glad – Kaede and Hibari won't get wet when they're released."

"Hibari's name matches his personality – ne?" Yasu asked. "Manner of ice"

"Reminds you of someone…" Gene grinned. "Can't imagine who."

"Shall we call him "Mini-Lin"?" Yasu asked.

"Isn't that a bit rude?" I asked. "Being called the same as your brother…"

"Well, I don't mind when I'm mistaken for Naru – it is sort of fun, because then I can ruin his reputation, even if he ruins mine after…" Gene smirked.

"As a big brother, I can only slightly sympathise because my sister telling Mum to not compare her to me." Yasu admitted, "But back at school we still called Koichi's little brother Mikado "Little-Koichi"."

I frowned at the pair, and a while later the triplets entered with Kaede and Ryuuko with them.

"Hey!" Ryuuko waved. "Don't mind me, I'm only looking after these four!"

"Ryuuko, could you please explain what's been happening in the village recently?" Gene asked, "I have a feeling you know more than you let on…"

 **Monk: JO~KE~R!**

 **Joker: *ignores as continues sucking lolly and writing***

 **Monk:** ** _HEY!_**

 **Joker: *continues ignoring as gets out new sheet for yet more plotting***

 **Lin: ...Naru and Gene in black automated animal-ears.**

 **Joker: *spins round, eyes wide and hunting for such phenomena, before pouting, slumping, and paying attention to the pair***

 **Monk: Why are you speed-uploading?**

 **Joker: *holds up sign of plans***

 **Monk: *turns pale, then red, before hiding behind Lin* ... *whispers*She's a rabid fangirl...*whispers***

 **Lin: Only now you work that out?**

 **Monk: *sees Lin's smirk and runs away.***

 **Lin: *looks at you* Triple R. *walks back into office as ignores yells from Davis twins stating that the animal-ears have been used***


	10. Mai

Naru's POV:

I walked down the busy street, ignoring the looks people shot at me, and focusing on memorizing the path I was taking, managing to include stalls and suchlike because of my pace.

I stiffened slightly when I turned a corner only to hear a flute playing somewhere.

 _Perfect._

I was running in less than a moment, turning back on myself and racing down more roads to familiarize, slotting them neatly in my head as I ran.

I entered a thin road, where there were no people except for a masked child dressed in a floral-cream-pink chèuhngsāam. A White mask with a blue streak on the side hid most of her face.

My eyes were drawn to the caramel hair she had.

"Excuse me!" I called, and she stopped playing, her head shooting up.

The eyes of the mask had a thin fabric stopping me from seeing her eyes, and she started to run.

"Wait!" I called, running after her.

I chased her back into busy streets, and she turned at a corner, narrowly avoiding a patch of grass half-churned into mud.

I wasn't so fortunate, slipping right into it.

Shaking myself, and ignoring the various _comments_ I gained, I picked myself up and charged on…

···

A while later, having rolled and tumbled my way though several more _incidents_ , I ended up finding myself out of breath, covered from head-to-toe in mud, and slumping onto a wall in an alley.

 _That's one way to map a village – running all the way around it to catch_ one girl.

"Are you alright?" I heard, and my head shot up to see the very same- "My name's Mai, Mai Taniyama, what's yours?"

I felt myself freeze, before I felt anger, relief, and annoyance.

"Oliver Davis. I got called here." I replied, choosing the safer option. "May I ask why you chose to let me chase you through all of this village before I finally get to meet you?"

She took in my current state, and giggled.

"You've got mud in your hair." she snorted, before laughing.

I shook my head.

"Just answer the question." I asked.

"Well, first off, it was because you scared me, but then it just was, I don't know, fun!" she replied. "No one's been allowed to play with me but Yi, but no one tells me why."

"Hmm… Tell me, M- _Taniyama-san_ , you don't have the same way of talking as the other villagers I have met, so where do you come from?" I continued.

Mai's face turned puzzled.

"Well, I remember I went to school, and I raised myself after my teacher-friend left, but then I was ill… Fortunately, I met some people who had moved away from here, and they helped me, so now, here I am! I met Yi about a week ago. Her life is so lonely, and after we became friends, she let me move in with her! I remember I had a lot of girls pulling my hair and making fun of my eyes back where I stayed, so I live more happily now!" Mai said, sounding confident. "Let me ask something! Are you with that troop of people who came to the village yesterday?!"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Who are they?"

I tried not to let my annoyance show as I answered. "My twin brother, and our Perfect Medium, Eugene; Masako Hara, a normal Medium; Ayako Mitsuzuki, a Miko; Kojou Lin-"

"Kojou Lin!" Mai exclaimed, covering her mouth. "He's that awesome Demon-Man Yi told me about! But, to be honest, I'm scared of him – he sounds so powerful and fierce…"

I felt my eyes narrow.

"He's also an Omnyoji, my assistant and my bodyguard. He didn't actually reveal he was a half-demon until James Brown joined our group as a half-angel… Eugene and I both owe him our lives after several near-death incidents we accidentally created." I replied.

"You're a Foul-Blood, though, so protection from someone with Demon-blood is understandable." Mai argued.

"You sound like a louder version of Gene." I remarked, hoping it poked a memory in her.

It didn't, and she only tilted her head at me.

"Why do you sound so grumpy?" she asked.

"He woke me up too early this morning just for his birthday present, I have every right to be annoyed." I stated.

Mai's face morphed into surprise.

"As he's your twin, it's both your Birthdays?!" she asked, surprised.

"No, I was born five days after him." I replied sarcastically, standing and feeling glad that I had left my blazer back at where we had been staying – since my wrist-watch hasn't survived, I believe the pocket-watch wouldn't have, either. I realised what time it had stopped on.

"I appear to be late for breakfast. If you'll excuse me…" I swiftly bowed, before running back towards the inn…

 **Joker: YE~Y! UPLOADING!**

 **Naru: I take this to be saying you've finished all the important stuff you had to do?**

 **Joker: 0-0 ... =w=" more like, I'm now hiding in a closet so my head doesn't explode?**

 **Naru: Joker~...**

 **Joker: LIN PROTECT ME \\(^~^)/ *hides behind said qt)**

 **Lin: ... *moves out the way.***

 **Joker: UWAAAA! TRIPLE R~! *runs away at high speed***


	11. Breakfast Time

Gene's POV:

I glanced at the clock as breakfast trickled past.

"I want to go and look for Naru." I complained, looking down at the scrambled eggs which had been so carefully cooked for me.

"Eat first." Mrs Mao ordered. "Growing boys need their energy."

I pouted, and shoved a mouthful of food in my mouth.

" _Back_." Naru's vice filtered in, and he appeared a moment later.

"Wow, Naru! Which hedges did you go through?" Yasu asked.

"Half-Demons District, Normals District and Half-Angels District." Naru panted. "Found her. But we have another problem-"

"We do indeed have another problem, Master Davis, and that is you are a walking mud-tray! I shan't have mud being trod around my building!" Mrs Mao complained before he had finished, folding her arms. "And you left before breakfast! Now off you trot!"

"I-" Naru started, and Mrs Mao put down the fish she had been serving, before pushing Naru from the room, getting little resistance with how out-of-breath he was.

I turned to Yasu, who grimaced, before grinning and laughing.

" _Wow_! I see!" he laughed. "Mai saw him in some back alley, which obscured his face. She thought him to be a stranger and began running away, and he learnt not to scare her like the idiot he can so easily be!"

I found myself starting to laugh a moment after as another thing occurred to me.

"He's so in for it, as well! Think of how Mrs Mao is treating him now!" I choked out, making further laughter at the table as my idea of Mrs Mao telling Naru off and treating him like a five-year-old around the room.

When Naru finally returned, he had been made to wear the blue shirt and grey thick-cotton sports-trousers I had slipped into his suitcase, and we had all finished breakfast. He also looked as though he had been thoroughly-scrubbed.

"Now sit down and wait until I've fetched you some breakfast." Mrs Mao ordered, and he silently slid into the vacant seat beside me, waiting until she had left before he spoke.

" _She's a lower-class demon in a woman's skin_." he growled, making further laughter erupt around the table.

"Well, at least she's not as bad as Luella." I replied.

"She's worse." Naru grunted. "She literally frowned at all the black in my suitcase, saying how much she wishes I was as polite as you."

"She's a perfect old lady. She actually reminds me of my Gran…" Yasu grinned.

"Really, Yasu and Gene are such perfect boys, why can't you learn charisma from them." Mrs Mao mumbled as she re-entered with a tray of scrambled eggs.

"Sadly I'm the perfect opposite of such a perfect twin." Naru replied.

"But he does have the memory of a mountain." Gene replied. "Sadly that genius caused both his Doctorate and his charming attitude!"

"At least I don't flirt with every girl I speak with." Naru growled.

"What can I say? I'm a lady's man!" Gene smirked. "Though don't go thinking I don't have any room left for my dearest of kin."

With this he swiftly wrapped his arms around Naru, and grinned at Mrs Mao before she retreated.

"Anyway, now Mrs Mao's not here, I can continue where I left off." he growled, though not shoving Gene away. "I did find Mai, and she is being treated well – but it appears she's not able to get enough freedom because of who her friends are, and…" Naru's face became completely unreadable as I felt his PK activate slightly.

"She can't remember any of us."

I felt my eyes widen.

"I see…" I replied.

"That's why I ended up chasing her around until I was out of breath – she said she was scared of me, before feeling as though being chased was fun…That was when she asked my name." Naru continued.

"Do you think her abilities are still intact?" I asked.

"Our telepathic link's been stopped somehow…" he replied.

"Right! What does she look like currently, where's she staying, and how _the hell_ do I reach her?" Monk asked, standing.

Naru sent him a death glare.

"She wears a white and blue mask that hides her eyes and upper face, as well as chèuhngsāam. She's staying with Yi." he growled.

"Why do I get the feeling Yi is at the centre of all this?" I asked, a small smile on his face, before he leant back. "Well, since I recall that she and Fu are Elder Bo's children, maybe if we ask-"

"I've already completely lost my reputation as a Psychic Researcher here, and more as "the boy who chases pretty girls and gets mud all over himself". I don't think I want to be labelled as a brat, as well." Naru scowled.

"But that is why we came here, even if I disagree with the rules on blood-types, I think we should try and find out exactly what is happening here…" John politely admitted.

"Well, maybe if we were to be nice and gain a few people's trust, we can get something done, and not appear like a bunch of snobby outsiders." Masako agreed.

 **Joker: WAH!**

 **Masako: Where on earth were you?**

 **Joker: I'm now having to update while at school, or during the weekend! 'Cause I have to take a bus from one county to another!**

 **Mai: You poor person!**

 **Naru: Why not just go to your former secondary's sixth, idiot?**

 **Joker: NO WAY! I like it at my current one, and I've got two of my BFs going there with me! (Also there was a large problem with subjects I wanted to take... = .=**

 **Naru: Idiot.**

 **Joker: NO TEA FOR YOU! *runs off* TRIPLE R~!**


	12. Lin's Legend

Lin's POV:

I kept my eyes closed as the door opened, and my meditation was disturbed for the six or seventh time.

"[Um, hello? Hello?]" a man, five foot four, glasses, no Demon or Angel abilities, asked.

I looked towards the colours around his heart.

"[That's a first]" I mused, finally opening my eyes. "[You're curious, yet not scared.]"

"[You're what's called a living legend, it's no surprise that I'm curious. As for your exploits, I want to write a paper on you. Oh, I'm Han, Chin]"

"[Why?]"

"[I've already said.]"

"[…]"

"[You got out of here seven years ago… Where did you go?]"

"[…Eastern China. A temple there took me in and taught me when I managed to turn one of the demons terrifying the monks into one of my shiki. After that, I went between temples both known and otherwise until I reached the coast of , collecting my other shiki from the surrounding areas…]"

"[When did you reach England?]"

"[Luella Davis and Dr Martin Davis found me in India and gave me a job. I was then able to teach Oliver and Eugene Davis. You can ask them for details.]"

At this point, the door opened again.

"Lin?- Oh." Monk was there, with Yasu and Gene.

"Oh! You must be his friends!" Han smiled.

"Who are you?" Gene asked.

"Han, Chin; I'm writing about our death-evading specialist." Han replied cheerily.

"Death-Evading?!" Monk asked.

"Well, he did manage to get his way out of execution several times when his powers were evolving." Han admitted, and I quickly slammed up a wall of shadow-flame.

"He's delusional." I quickly stated, getting up and leaning on a railing.

"Hey! It's officially recorded that-!" Han attempted.

"Lin! Let the guy go! What happened to you may give us a helping hand to solving our problem!" Gene exclaimed, and the fire-shadow wall fell, showing a surprised Han.

"You alright?" Monk asked.

"He's fine – I intentionally kept it at a warm temperature so it wouldn't hurt him." I growled. "He's just an annoying reporter."

"But isn't it true that you would leap down from the roofs of buildings to deal with bullies and criminals! Even at the age of 10 when you didn't even have your current power? Also that Ryuuko was in on it as well?!"

I kept up my glare.

"Huu~ Lin and Big-Lin were big-shot heroes?" Yasu asked.

"I'm not a hero, I'm a Half-Demon." I growled, getting even more annoyed.

"True! He intentionally broke out his cell where he was held for beating up Half-Angels and causing chaos so that he could continue doing that, then he would break in again so the guards couldn't arrest him again!" Han grinned.

"[You're annoying.]" I growled, my eyes flashing.

"[I'm a fan!]" Han replied. "Oh! I have photos back at my office! Both of injuries he inflicted and him and his brother in action!"

I moved so they couldn't see how the bars were starting to melt.

"Injuries?! Lin!" Monk exclaimed.

"I never gave any life-threatening wounds, only stopped them from using their weak powers to wind myself up further." I frowned.

"His signature move was slicing away feathers with one hand-strike! The feathers would grow back, but it would give a big blow to the child's honour!" Han smiled. "Ryuuko would singe the wings' surface to turn it a burnt-black."

"They're _weak_ , yet they bully their matching opposites with the most _twisted glee_ I have _ever_ encountered. Would _you_ allow that to go past without a second thought?" I snapped. "I only damaged their honour so they could feel a _tiny amount_ of what those with a lower class felt!"

Yasu, Gene and Monk looked slightly surprised at my outburst.

"So what was your entire purpose, then? For doing what you did and running off." Han finally asked, and I gave him a baffled look.

"Haven't you worked it out?" I asked. Before sighing. "Yasu, go over what I've been focusing on in this village."

"The bullying of those related to demons by those related to angels, and how the bullies have the easiest lives compared to the victims."

"Now list the usual icons for those two creatures."

"Angels are meant to be virtuous, thereby being kind, forgiving and-" Yasu stopped, as his face filled with surprise. "OH~!"

"What?!" Han and Monk asked at the same time, confused.

"The opposite of how they're acting! The seven sins are Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Lust and Wrath. These are being displayed by those in the higher classes, much more than the lower ones!" Yasu stated. "It's like the Good become the Evil, and vice-versa!"

"That's just confusing." Gene groaned.

"Work from there, then you'll have your answers." I frowned, before slamming up a thick flame-wall around my cell, before leaning against the back, earthen wall.

"Maybe than you can see how messed up even _I_ am…"


	13. Hospital

John's POV:

I heard it before I saw it.

Yells and exclamations of pain undermining laughter as I saw a gaggle of boys in clean clothing beating up a boy in clothing both too small and ragged.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise, jogging up. "What are you doing? He's a kid the same as you are! You shouldn't go beating others up!"

"He's a half-demon!" one of the well-off boys replied.

"He's half-human!" I said, stopping. "Same as you. "Love your Neighbour as you would yourself.""

Another of the boys quickly pointed.

"He was with Kojou and Kaede! One of the foreigners!" a boy suddenly exclaimed, and I quickly dodged a stone as it went for my face.

"Stop!" the ragged child exclaimed, and more rocks reigned down, and I covered my head.

Pain shot through my back, before I felt something slam into the top of my head, and I fell down with a cry.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" they yelled again, and I heard them running past, as I looked up, before gasping at the pain. "Damn, you're bleeding! I know where a doctor lives, let me help!"

The boy helped me up and led me through the streets, helping hide my face.

"Just a little further." he panted.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a nuisance already…" I gasped.

I heard a door opening, and he pulled me in.

"DOCTOR ZHI!" he yelled. "QUICKLY!"

"What is it Cho?!"

"JOHN!"

I lifted my head upon hearing her, and I stumbled forward.

"Aya-" I started, as my eyesight blurred, before I fell forward into Ayako…

···

Masako's POV:

I sat at John's bedside as I waited for him to wake up.

"I'm sorry, I should have done-" the boy, Cho, attempted.

"It's the bullies' fault, they were the ones throwing things. All they label foreigners as are either Demon-blood or Demon-lovers." Kaede snapped. "John got marked out as a Demon-lover as soon as he stood up for you."

"We could give them hell – he is the son of Lucida, an Archeia." Naru commented.

"Archeia?" Cho asked.

"Female Archangel. She's my mother, too, but John's powers are about as large as Lin's, mine got weakened down to next to nothing when I got stained, then cleansed and revived again." James replied.

"Revived?" Cho asked, surprised.

"I've been a living statue since I was thirteen until I was about nineteen." James shrugged.

"You're not our age?" Kaede asked.

"Technically – as a statue, I was stuck in one frame of mind until John freed me." James pouted, thinking. "Even though I was made to astral project and pumped full of negative energy by our-… Our Uncle and Guardian. Forgive me if I don't talk about him, but think of any crime, he has most likely committed it. He also dumped John and I in about two years of psychiatrist visits over nightmares, implemented fears, and reactions he created."

"Like what?" Cho asked.

"The Knick-Knack man tune making us focus on both ourselves and whoever is singing it – not in a pleasant way." James frowned.

"Hey, at least that case managed to make Mai kiss Naru!" I smiled, trying to pull away from the last subject.

"Mai?" Cho asked.

"I only saw her when I arrived at their office building – she's nice, though! Also pretty! Caramel hair cut down to her chin, big hazel eyes, and she's about as tall as Masako!" Kaede grinned, and Cho's face became one of shock.

"She's the pretty flower-dress lady I saw with Yi the other day! But she had a mask to cover her eyes! She had this sparkly silver instrument that she played while she and Yi were walking!" Cho exclaimed.

"Exactly – but she's forgotten us for some reason. She even forgot Naru, even though we tied her soul to his…" James pouted.

"Tied?" I asked, surprised. "I thought that was just linking their abilities together through their emotional bond."

"I'm right here." Naru dead-panned, speaking up.

John stirred, and our eyes all fixed on him as he opened his eyes, sheltering them from the light.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better than earlier." he replied, moving to sit up, James and I quickly helping him.

His eyes landed on Cho.

"Thank you." he smiled, attempting to bow.

"Ah! Wait! You don't need to!" Cho exclaimed, turning bright red. "I just did what any of my kind would do!"

"You're not of a different kind." Naru pointed out. "Else you would either be like one of the other animals, or in one of the other realms."

"As for your blood, Kojou said once, that "Blood isn't what decides your state of mind, or your heart; what decides that is you yourself, in your soul." Kaede grinned.

"By now, my soul is probably a dingy, dark grey." Cho pouted, crossing his arms.

I looked at John, and saw his eyes glow slightly.

"Actually, his soul's a soft-glowing shade of purple! Like you may experience pain and anger, but you don't let it upset you without a good enough reason. You put yourself before others and you treat even your enemies well." John smiled, and James stiffened.

"Big brother! Where did that come from?"

"Sorry, my eyes tingled, and it was like I could-…" John blushed, before looking down.

"They were glowing." I pointed out.

"Wh-what?!" John's eyes widened, and the door burst open downstairs, before the others showed.

"JOHN!" Yasu wailed, running and grabbing John quickly in a hug. "Uwa~! I heard some bullies hurt you!"

"Y-Yasu?" John asked, sounding slightly strangled.

" _GET OFF!"_ Ayako roared, entering and yanking Yasu away. "One of the stones managed to hit John's temple, which is the weakest point upon the head. You going and clinging to John is no help at all!"

"Sorrysorrysorry…" Yasu replied, trying to wiggle his way out of Ayako's death-grip.

"We have a whole load of information from our visit to Lin!" Gene grinned.

"Lin! How is he?" John asked, looking worried.

"We got him angry a bit." Monk replied, but otherwise, he's-"

"Fine." Lin's voice filtered in, and my eyes widened as his flame-shadows morphed up into a clear likeness of him. "My cell stinks, though."

A relieved smile made it onto John's face.

"You do know your body's resonating with the positive energy, and the negative energy's going to make you sick as you repel it?" Lin asked.

"No." John shook his head. "But… It just feels like this village has a huge weight in its air so it feels like I'm underwater half the time."

"Eh~?! Why didn't you tell! Joh~n!" James complained. "Big brothers are meant to set examples!"

"Who told you that?" Yasu asked.

"Brother Edward!" John and James replied in synch, before looking at each-other and grinning.

Yasu tapped Naru's shoulder.

"Ne, Naru?" he asked, unaffected by the received glare. "Do you notice how everything is flipped on its head?"

"Half-Angels holding the characteristics of Demons and Half-Demons of Angels." Naru nodded.

"Why didn't you say?!" Monk asked.

"It's part of a theory." Naru dead-panned.

We looked up at further footsteps, and Lin's figure frowned.

"Sorry, sorry, I just saw how Lin's using his abilities, and the twins here must be Oliver and Eugene!" the smiling man smiled. His eyes laid on John. "Oh? What happened?"

"Bullies – Cho helped me come here after." John replied gently with a sad smile.

"I see~… Anyway, I got told by Kojou that if I wanted to find out all about the Demon-blood behind the attitude I-" Han started, before Lin's figure glared at him. "But I'll save that for when Kojou's not about… But… I can't help myself – isn't Grumps-twin the one who decided to chase Lady Mai around all of the Village?"

"Lady Mai?" Ayako and Monk asked, surprised.

"Little-Lady Cute-and-mysterious, obviously!" Han replied.

"My name is Oliver." Naru growled, getting annoyed at Han's stuck-up, girlish attitude.

"Sorry, dark-n-handsome! But you did get seen by about 200 people doing just that, and Mrs Mao was complaining about it to her neighbour earlier!" Han smiled.

"Wa~h! Idiot Scientist! You didn't say how cute she looked! How cute, on a scale of 1 to 10? 10 being equal to a baby chick, and 1 to an old lizard." Gene asked.

"I'd say about 8? Her flute playing also makes her super-admired. Had she not been friends with Yi darling, you can be assured the men would just cue to propose!" Han grinned. "Having and playing an instrument around here is like a ticket to the higher-ups…"

Monk's eyes widened.

"How many actual musicians _are_ there?!" he asked, and Han tilted his head.

"About 15 in total – that includes Mai – of those, the amount of hand-held instruments is about 7?" Han mused.

Lin's figure looked annoyed at Monk's facial expression.

"Monk, this village separated itself as much as possible from the rest of society, what would you expect?" Lin asked.

" _Still_ …" Monk grumbled.

"Gene, Naru, when you get back, check the back of the van – I put your presents there. Ryuuko has the keys." Lin quickly said, before disappearing.

"Later, Gene." Naru frowned as Gene started getting up.

"John needs to get his rest, now. You might as well." Ayako smiled, and John obediently lay down again as Kaede, Cho and James ran out ahead as Gene dragged Naru hurriedly from his seat…


	14. Presents

Naru's POV:

I sighed in relief as I sat back in my seat at base, and I started going through the recorded film, speeding it up from two hours into thirty minutes.

That was when Gene and Yasu bounded upstairs with Han in tow, the presents from Lin in their hands.

Both had been kept in their delivery boxes, though the boxes had been painted.

I sighed, and knelt on the floor as they rested the large packages on the ground.

"This is a bit… Big…" I mused, and Gene grinned broadly.

"We're 19! What do you think?!" he replied. "Also, it makes up for last year where we were getting scolded, then had to deal with a Level 10 case, and-"

"I know already." I growled. "So basically we all took advantage of this being a Level 3 case."

I grabbed a pocket-knife from the desk, and slit through the packaging tape, before carefully pulling the inner-box out.

A black case faced me, and I lifted its lid, revealing a blue and black keyboard with an indigo strap.

I felt my eyes widen as I heard a "Wow" from beside me, making me look up.

A gleaming green hybrid guitar with a navy finger-board and navy pegs lay in an orange case.

"So we both got instruments…" I mused, as Monk perked up in his seat.

"BRILLIANT!" Gene grinned, picking his guitar up and running his fingers over the strings. "It needs tuning, though… Naru?"

I turned on my keyboard, and played the notes Gene told me to.

"So, how good are you two?"

"We only took the Grade 5 and 8 exams, but I think we both got a Distinction…" Gene mused.

"I got full marks both times, you were three marks then one mark behind me on the Grade 8." I corrected, and he pouted at me.

"Play something, then." he said, and I smirked, before playing the full Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven without fault while keeping my eyes closed.

Gene grinned, and began playing The Show Must Go On by MandoPony, having found it after playing the game it was modelled off.

He was sing along, managing to sound slightly creepy as he did so.

Han looked slightly disturbed by the piece.

When Gene finished, we looked at each other.

You scared Han. I scolded.

I like that song, though! Gene replied, pouting.

Still-

Let's play Balloons, that'll calm him down!

That piece is too sad.

Discord?

No.

Stairwells by Nick Pitera?

…

Please?

…

…

… Fine…

I straightened, and went through the first bars, Gene singing as he rested his guitar on his lap.

…

Hans seems better…

Good.

I wanna play more!

No. Two songs is enough.

Awww…

Han left, and I sighed in relief, before Mrs Mao entered.

"Dinner's in five minutes. Don't forget to wash." she ordered.

I carefully put my keyboard back, before taking it to my room and following Mrs Mao's orders…

···

The cake wasn't expected.

Gene's jaw fell, and I looked around at the others as they sang "happy birthday", then at the knife which Mrs Mao had left on the table between Gene and I. I let Gene blow the candles out, and he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet during the entire thing with a grin plastered all over his face.

We picked the knife up, and after Gene sent me another cheeky grin, we cut the cake, before I neatly cut slices and helped Mrs Mao pass them around.

Once done eating, I excused myself and returned to base, retrieving the present Yasu had given me this morning and putting it with my pocket watch.

···

I looked up from my book as Gene re-entered from the bathroom.

"Why did you leave early?" he asked, sitting on his bed as he finished drying his hair.

"…The picture wasn't finished." I chose.

He nodded as he figured out what I meant.

"Mai and Lin?" he asked, and I nodded as I put my book away and decided to snuggle up with Gene. "You're being surprisingly clingy."

"It's not clingy, it's protective." I grunted as he settled down by me. "…I don't want to lose you a second time, once was more than enough."

He gave me a small smile, which turned into a grin as he patted my head (something he knows riles me up), before closing his eyes to sleep.

I sighed, before sending Gene a small smile of my own, and falling asleep myself…


	15. Bullies

Monk's POV:

I looked round as the others had all entered base, but for Naru and Gene.

"I'll go and check on them, Naru's probably still tired from yesterday, as for Gene, he was zipping about like a puppy!" I shrugged, getting to my feet with a smile.

Yasu smirked, and quickly ran on ahead of me…

···

Yasu waited until I caught up, before knocking and entering.

The pair were still fast asleep, left hands clasped.

Yasu quickly snapped a picture with a chuckle, and I shook my head at him, before shaking Gene's shoulder.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled, and Yasu made the sign of a heart with his hands, mouthing how cute it sounded.

"Everyone else is awake, come on." I replied, shaking his shoulder again.

"'Time?" he yawned.

"8:30."

Gene tensed, gazing at me with one eye open.

"Y'serious?" he asked. Looking annoyed.

Yasu held up the clock on his phone, and Gene let out a loud moan of annoyance.

"Noll." Gene yawned, stretching and poking his twin.

"No." Naru replied, sounding about three to nine times deadlier than normal.

"I'll sit on you." Gene pouted. "Besides, Monk and Yasu are watching us."

"Like hell – tell them to go back to base and wait like civilised idiots." Naru grumbled, shifting so he lay on his front.

Gene dead-panned, and swiftly sat on Naru's back.

"Get _off_." Naru growled, trying to roll Gene off.

"No." Gene replied. "Wake up."

Naru elbowed Gene off, and sat up, his gaze proving his deadliness to be nine times more than normal.

"You best have a good reason." he growled.

"It's 8:32." Gene mumbled. "Or, at least, that's what Yasu's mobile reads. Monk agrees."

Naru's eyes narrowed, and he jumped over Gene, hitting Yasu and I in the chest so we stumbled towards the door.

" _Get. Out._ " Naru growled.

Yasu and I ran…

···

Gene's POV:

Naru and I entered base, Naru had remembered his jacket this time, and both the pocket-watch and lock-picking tools were in either pocket – Naru had learnt all the information in the books Yasu had given us, and was now walking about with his "thinking" face.

I watched him throughout breakfast, and when Mrs Mao came, I ended up having to speak for Naru.

Once finished, we headed out to visit John, though it wasn't until after that something… Happened.

I felt this pull as we were returning to the inn and our Base, so I decided to follow the feeling.

I didn't realize I was by myself until I was standing in a deserted part of the city, and the feeling of danger overcame that of the pull.

I turned to retrace my steps, only to find a pair of boys in wait, one without wings and the other with cream wings, though they didn't shine like John's.

"Well, look here." I heard, and I turned to see other boys surrounding me. "It's one of the new brats. Did anyone hear? One of their lot chased Lady Mai, and another proved they're all Demon-lovers! They even have Lin Kojou working for them!"

"I heard there's a pair of foul-bloods in among them, as well, and that those foul-bloods are in charge."

 _Gene! Where are you?! What's wrong!_ Naru broke in through my thoughts.

 _Trouble! Stay away!_ I hurriedly sent back.

"Hyu~ this one seems to be well-off. Look at that face – his eyes are so open it makes him easy to read!" one of the girls smirked. "He's also a bit too pretty for my liking."

A punch was thrown my way, and I took a step back as I focused on the skills Lin had taught me.

 _One day in the cells if I hurt them._ I mused, I don't want to be alone.

I dodged, as a second throw was sent.

I felt a sudden pain in my back, and I hunched over as I felt my wings emerge again, though now, they were a soft silver with a gold streak running and curling in a spiral on the top.

My abilities were crackling beneath my skin, and I felt my breath grow ragged as I tried to not use them.

I quickly moved to fly away, but a pull as I flapped them sen me face-first into the ground.

"It IS one of the _foul-bloods_!" a girl laughed, and the others laughed along with them as their hits reigned down like rain…

 _Naru…_

···

I felt myself come close to passing out as my tears were pouring down my face.

"Oh, look! Pampered pretty-boy's crying!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I shifted slightly as I turned to see Naru standing there, the pain in my body from the cuts and bruises was agonizing!

"N-Naru…" I coughed, and I could see the anger building. "Go… Rules…"

"You said so yourself, the rules are wrong." Naru stated, walking forward. "However, I will let these idiots off with a lesser punishment if they help."

"Like we'd help _foul-bloods_ with _half-angel's_ jobs."

"Says one of the idiots who was blind enough not to see that the person they stoned half to death was a half-archangel." Naru replied, walking forwards toward me.

"Why you-"

He grabbed the wrist of the girl who tried to punch him.

"That's my brother you're insulting!"

He swiftly blocked her kick, and turned his face towards her with a smirk.

"Sorry, I don't hit girls." Naru said with fake-politeness, and even I could see the pain entering the girl's wrist as Naru's nails dug into her. "However, there was nothing for breaking bones."

He let go, throwing her to the ground, dodging and blocking the other attacks as he continued towards me.

Two steps from me, one of the younger boys (with wings) smashed a stick onto Naru's head, sending out an audible crack.

Naru paused, and slowly turned around as he touched the wound, his hand coming away with blood.

"That hurt." he growled, and his own wings broke through his skin as his anger burst, blue light enveloping him as his powers crackled through the surface of hi skin.

…

…

 _Uh oh…_

···

Five minutes later, Naru was almost as beaten up as me, though still standing as he watched the last sane bully run away, six others unconscious at his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, squatting by me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Why did you go off by yourself?"

"A feeling."

Naru sighed, and winced as he gently touched the wound on the back of his head again, his hand coming away with yet more blood on it.

"Come on, might as well finish what you started." he grumbled, before helping me up.

Limping, I directed him to the dead-end of an alley, and it began raining.

"There's nothing here." Naru frowned, as we collapsed.

"I… I think it's buried." I said, and Naru laid a hand on the ground.

It cracked, and I pulled whatever it was towards us, until two objects shot out the hole Naru had made.

Naru grabbed them, and we inspected the objects.

A pair of silver rings, with two tiny, glowing stones in them; one stone was amber, the other diamond.

I thought I saw a pair of silhouettes fall on us, and I looked up.

But whoever had been there, had gone.

"Naru?" I asked, turning.

"I'm-" he attempted, before he suddenly collapsed, and the feeling that had sustained me left…


	16. Powers and Parents

John's POV:

I was sitting up, and seeing as I had been allowed to take out my violin, I was plucking at it gently.

I heard voices, and a moment later, Naru and Gene were carried in.

"What on earth-!" I exclaimed, and they were laid on the two beds beside me.

 _Play._

I looked around, though no one else appeared to be watching me.

I bit my lip.

 _Play, and they'll live, you can heal them._

I laid my hand on my bow as I felt a small quantity of power enter it.

Glancing at the twins again, I began playing as gentle a tune as possible, watching as the people standing over the pair took a step back.

A few eyes turned my way, until Ayako came rushing to my side, and signalled for me to stop.

I did so.

"Don't use to much energy." she scolded. "You're healing, too!"

"How is it?" I asked, and the Doctor looked up.

"Whatever you just did, they're now stable- it's also patched up the worst wounds, although I don't know the internal situation." he replied, and I continued plucking away absent-mindedly.

"I'm glad they're alright." I mused. "What happened?"

"I found the pair unconscious in the alley opposite my house." one of the men said, and I could detect something.

Moving to get up, Ayako quickly moved to stop me, so I did, and instead, pointed.

"What's… In your pocket?" I asked.

"Oh, one of the boys dropped them… Dunno why they'd have them, though." the man mused, and he took a pair of rings from his pocket. "How did you know?"

I recognised the type of ring they were, and I tilted my head.

"I think… Um, could you please put the amber one by the boy behind you and he Diamond by the one closest to me, please." I asked. "There's just… I can't really explain it… A feeling about them? Like they're important to the twins for some reason…"

···

Naru's POV:

 _I was standing in a room, a woman standing opposite as we were on either side of a cradle._

 _Looking down, a pair of ebony-haired twins were in the cradle, their hands linked as the slept._

That's… Familiar _…_

 _"They're so beautiful, Mephistopheles." the woman smiled, before that smile fell. "It's a shame we have to part."_

Mephistopheles, one of the other Archdemons in Hell.

 _"You said it yourself – we have duties to fulfil. We're in charge of complete opposites…" the person I was replied. "But you'll always stay beautiful and in my heart-"_

 _My gaze returned to the woman, and she gave me a small, sad smile as she lifted her head to look at me._

 _"Annunciata."_

Sapphire blue eyes were framed by gentle black, curling hair.

 _Annunciata/Lady Hope; an Archeia…_

So the rings…

 _The image flashed, and I recognised the memories of my baby self, as soft arms cradled me, and I looked to see both this woman the man I had been possessing._

Black hair, red eyes…

 _I felt myself falling…_

···

Only to wake in a bed.

I slowly sat up, as I realised Gene and John were to my right.

I looked down as I saw the amber in my hand.

"You used our psychometry." Gene mused.

"I still don't completely control it…" I replied. "Did you use our link?"

"I only dreamed it." Gene shrugged, though he looked visibly close to tears.

"Dreamed what?" John asked.

"The rings… Have you heard of Annunciata and Mephistopheles?" Gene asked, and John's eyes widened.

"So that's why your wings are both silver and gold…" John breathed.

"How long were we unconscious?" I snapped, changing the subject.

"The end of the day before yesterday, yesterday and this morning." John replied.

"Though I woke an hour before you." Gene added. "John used a bit of his divine power to help speed up the healing process."

Ayako entered, and she immediately called the Doctor in.

He checked my physical condition as I listened to Gene and John's conversation, Ayako checking Gene over.

 _So that's who our real parents are…_


	17. Court

"I hereby consider this court in procession." the Judge called.

I was standing with Gene at the heart of the courtroom, our wings out, as John was sitting in a wheelchair close by, his violin in his lap.

The boys and their families were sitting opposite, the six boys from earlier sitting in the accuser's seats with their parents.

The rest of SPR were in the stands behind Gene and I, although Lin was sitting separate in a caged-off section.

Needless to say, the area was also warming with the half-angel guards.

"Oliver and Eugene Davis, also known as Kazuya and Kazuki Shibuya, or Naru and Gene, you are hereby accused of abusing the half-angel youth of our village, Oliver with his foul-blood powers." the Judge stated. "The oath."

I kept my face blank as we all recited the words;

 _I hereby promise to speak the truth_

 _Else burn in Hell-flame_

 _And not to use my angelic or demonic powers while held to oath._

I could easily see how this staged idiocy was going to play out, and only slightly considered letting Lin show the Court what real hell-flames look (and maybe feel) like.

"Do you believe yourselves guilty or not guilty?"

" _Not_." I growled, Gene remained silent, and I could tell he was remaining quiet for a reason.

"What of the other one?"

Gene shuffled slightly, before taking a breath.

"I went off by myself, they attacked me, Naru was only trying to stop me from being smashed until unconscious – again." he said.

"I see." the Judge frowned, and turned to the boys. "What of you?"

"They are guilty!" the unanimous decision rang out from all of them.

One of them stood.

"Had the boy really been beaten close to unconsciousness, he wouldn't be here now." they pointed out. "We also believe it is because of the wounding of their friend."

Eyes turned on John.

"Actually, John healed us enough to stand here. Yes he was unjustly attacked, but we could have easily sorted that out in a more civilized manner. We don't even know the names or faces of his attackers, either." I stated. "What is the point of attacking people who you do not know, if they are not the people to have thrown the first stone."

"Luke 6:27; "But to you who hear me I say: Love your enemies; do good to those who hate you; bless those who curse you; pray for those who treat you spitefully."" John quoted in a soft tone. "Luke 6:31 summarises this after several more examples; "Treat others as you would like them to treat you.", Eugene didn't hurt anyone, obeying the rules as best he could, while Naru only gave what Eugene had been given."

"Who are you to judge?" the judge asked. John dipped his head as he blushed slightly.

He raised his head again, and moved to speak.

"He's Father John Brown! Son of Lucida, the Lady Clarity, and my big brother!" James exclaimed from the stands, standing up as his wings emerged.

"James, 1:26 and 3:18." John replied with a small smile at his little brother.

"My namesake's 1:26 was "A man may think he is religious, but if he has no control over his tongue, he is deceiving himself; that man's religion is futile."" James quoted, looking at his feet in shame. "3:18 was "True Justice is the harvest reaped by peacemakers from seeds sown in a spirit of peace."… Sorry."

"Why does he not show his wings?!" the Judge looked surprised.

"To parade my birth and be followed for it is not within my right. Instead, to be followed for my faith and in turn worship God is my preferred will." John replied gently. "To use your lineage for followers is against such."

"The Court wishes to see your wings!" One of the opposing Villagers called.

Two guards swiftly moved to help John get up.

"[Careful!]" the Doctor yelled.

John's violin turned into blue, glittering dust as it left his lap, and he looked at me.

I nodded, and he closed his eyes as his wings extended, making the guards step back in surprise as John had to quickly flap his wings for support as he sat back down, raising a hand to gently touch the bandage on his head.

He summoned his violin again, and set it back on his lap as James quickly swooped down, and John gave him a soft smile.

"It's just a genetic inheritance, like blue eyes and gold hair. It's up to the receiver how they treat it." he said with a small smile, propping his violin on his shoulder as he played a gentle tune, and surprised noises came from the other side of the room as the children I had harmed began to heal, visible bruises fading and broken bones mending.

"John! Don't!" Lin suddenly snapped, and eyes turned back to John as he stopped playing, a trickle of blood coming from under his bandage, and he winced.

"What-?!" one of the parents breathed.

"I thought that if I sped up the healing process by a few weeks, the sentence could be lightened for my friends." John smiled. "Even if that meant a portion of the time healing they lost got passed to me instead."

"John~!" James complained. "That's silly!"

""Bless those who curse you."" John smiled, leaning back as Ayako quickly exited the stand and ran to check John over as he passed out.

Hurriedly, she wheeled him from the room.

"The Court wishes to accept Father Brown's kindness, though the Law is the Law, and Time cannot be shortened."

"But Gene didn't do anything! I was the one who lost it and beat up them! Also, they harmed Gene first!" I growled, striding to the front of the "suspects" box.

"Naru! Calm down!" Gene hissed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook him off.

"I'm just returning with the others, then I find my twin's not there, and I decide to find him, especially when I can sense he's in pain and telling me to stay away!" I continue. "I treat those idiots indifferently, but getting attacked and hit on the head with a stick doesn't exactly sit well with me!"

I fell silent as Gene grabbed my fisted hand.

 _You need to calm down, you're losing it!_ He sent through our link.

 _But it's injustice!_ I replied, flapping my wings once in annoyance. _We only come to hunt down Mai and now we're stuck in a courtroom – the day after our birthday, no less!_

"The Court has decided." the Judge announced after some whispering. "Oliver Davis shall spend two days within the cells to cool off and restrain his abilities. Medically, our Village Doctor shall visit during the mornings and evenings."

Gene's eyes widened.

"You went to Japan for three nights without me there, you should be fine…" I muttered, and he gave me a weak smile.

"Maybe…" he replied, pulling me into a hug…


	18. The Crossing of the Holy

John's POV:

I awoke in the bed I had been in last time.

Sitting up, I found my wings were still out, so I quickly willed them away, before a wave of dizziness overcame me, making me lie back down again.

A hand was lain on my forehead, and I looked up to see Ayako.

"Hey." I smiled, and she shook her head at me.

"You shouldn't be moving about yet, you certainly succeeded at what you wanted, but now you've made the hole bigger, and I had to put in stitches." she scolded, before wrinkling her nose. "I hate stitching."

"Ah, sorry." I replied, dropping the smile at her discomfort.

"Well, it's made the other side happier, but Gene's sentence is to spend one night in the Cells while Naru's got two days in them." Ayako sighed. "So that did account for something…"

I turned my head as I sensed two familiar people approach.

"Hello, Yi." I smiled, before looking at who was beside her, and my heart skipped a beat. "Hello, Mai?"

"Hello! We were sort of spying on you during the Court case, sorry…" Mai smiled, embarrassed.

"We were invited, though." Yi mused. "I just didn't want to watch another pointless Court meeting – officially, at least."

"But we were wondering…" Mai continued. "They scorned and mocked you and your friends, so, why aid them in healing? Even at the chance of your own health…"

I gave them a small smile.

"I may have been put under pressure by them, and I may have been treated badly, but I forgive them, as I pity them…" I replied. "From what Lin and Cho have told me, what is happening now has happened for many years, so what has happened by the parents has been found acceptable by the children…"

"Meaning we are too lenient on the angel-winged and too harsh on the demon-winged. Had they not you for a friend, I fear Eugene would be spending three days, and Oliver a week." Yi shrugged.

"That comforts me a bit." I confessed, "Staying here is like staying underwater – yet being able to breathe."

"I can feel that, too; there's so much negative energy building up, and so much positive energy pulsing through it, it's like you can feel the unwanted energy pressing into every nook and cranny of your skin." Yi agreed.

I looked at Mai again, and I pointed at her mask.

"It suits you, although I feel seeing your eyes is slightly better. However, it is your choice." I mused, and she immediately reached to the mask, blushing.

"I keep it on so my eyes can't be judged, that is all I wish – to not be judged by what I am or how I look." she replied, and she took hold of Yi's chèuhngsāam sleeve as a shy child would a mother's.

I felt a flicker of unease at this, and I looked up at the ceiling so they wouldn't see the worry in my eyes…

···

Lin's POV:

I was silent as the guards inspected the areas of the entrance where I had burnt away the metal, and after a while, one of the men entered with an armful of chains, a pair of gloves on the top, along with a blindfold, all of it black with carvings on.

Behind him, Fu entered, leading the two twins.

"I see I'm in trouble for revealing my items." I mused, as Fu locked the pair in their cell, and entered mine.

"We hear about how you've been darting around the village with your powers, so we had to try and suppress that." Fu explained. "It's just for the greater good of the village."

"The Greater Goo~d." Eugene echoed in a creepy tone, before grinning. "Makes me think of Hot Fuzz."

"That wasn't a particularly good film – the effects were weak." Naru replied.

"But those guys dressed in robes going about and murdering people – it was awesome! I didn't expect all those high-up villagers to be baddies!" Gene grinned.

"Can you please be quiet?" Fu asked, grabbing the gloves as I was grabbed by four of the other guards, one at either shoulder and the other two holding my hands out straight as I sensed danger.

I began trying to pull back as the gloves were moved towards me, and slid on.

I grunted as I felt the usual amount of flame warming my hands was shoved under my skin, and tried using my abilities on the men at my shoulders.

"Sorry, but the gloves they have act similar to the ones on your hands." Fu muttered as I was held in place.

"Just for letting my powers go for a walk?!" I grunted, swapping to my shiki, but something was holding them back.

I noticed the carvings on the chains, and I gave a low growl as one of the other guards quickly slipped the blindfold on, lifting my hair.

I heard the snap of the chains after, and I hissed as I felt my abilities getting shoved inwards as there was the cold of the chains on my throat, wrists and ankles.

"You're hurting him." Naru growled, and I heard him grabbing the bars.

"Unfortunately, that's the effect of power-restraining. It shoved all his power inwards instead of out." Fu mused.

"[It's like thousands of needles and knives in my skin.]" I found myself saying aloud in the village's version of Chinese. "[You're as bad as Demons]"

A fistful of my hair was grabbed, and my head tilted.

"[Don't say that to Fu Ya, Half-Archdemon.]" the guard growled in my ear, and I smirked.

"[I didn't mean just him.]" I replied, leaning forwards as far as the chain on my neck would allow.

I heard the sound of skin grabbing fabric.

"[He's trying to goad you, don't let him]" Fu ordered.

"[I'm a Half-Archangel, with an electromagnetic-seeing eye. What do you think my sight does? Turn everything sparkly?]" I asked.

"Be glad you don't have your wings out, else we would have had to chain them as well." Fu warned, and I heard the clang and chink as they closed and locked my cell…


	19. Chains and Runes

Naru's POV:

There was a buzz from Gene's phone, and he clicked on the received message.

"It' from Yasu - " _Fabric tear, doors, runes_ "." Gene read.

I put my hands in my pockets, drawing out my lock-picks from where they had been in the lining.

"Yasu's present!" Gene grinned. "They didn't take it!"

"Clothing around here commonly doesn't have two layers to save fabric and materials, unless it is winter. It's not a necessary thing to pat down the convicts because of that." Lin replied.

I pulled out a pair of lock-picks, and used my PK to try and unpick lin's chains.

I failed.

 _Plan B then..._

"Of course, the Villagers wouldn't want delivery men coming too often due to the culture difference." I agreed, peering at the lock of the cell with a pocket-sized torch.

Pulling out a set, I carefully inserted them in the lock, a soft click telling me when I had unlocked our cell. "I can understand that if they take of the chains, it will be like an explosion of Lin's power – he needs to have at least one area for an outlet."

"The runes on the chains are what make it annoying." Lin stated."It's common practice among the half-angel's families to learn runes that can restrict a half-demon's power, so when the half-angels are finally allowed to join the Village Guard, they can restrain a half-demon's abilities."

"How could Yasu have known, then?" Gene asked. "I mean, it showed up that Masako was a Medium, and you need strong ESP abilities for fortune telling."

I thought on it as I opened Lin's cell and moved to scratch at a symbol, thinking over it.

"Monk and Ayako's abilities didn't show up…" I recalled. "So… Maybe the cup can't see the powers belonging to religious beings that don't fall under the Christian beliefs…"

"Masako's abilities then…"

"Mediums tend to be linked to all known religions and religious texts – the people God "sent" were able to sense evil spirits, such as how Satan went in spirit to try and make Jesus test his abilities while in the desert, as there are people who can see spirits in the Shinto religion. That's why she's able to see all types of spirit."

"Then why can the Shinto religion-"

"It can't."

"But Monk's abilities, Lin's shiki and Ayako's purifications…"

"It's like different chemicals – only some can work well with one type." I failed in scratching the metal, and I cursed.

My power rippled, and a very deep shard of the metal suddenly flew across and out of the cell, tearing the symbol with it, making a loud cracking noise.

I ran back through, closing the cell doors with my PK as Gene grabbed my hand and we sat side-by-side.

The door opened, and a Guard entered.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I broke my watch when I trod on it." I said, showing the broken wrist-watch.

"Clumsy idiot." the Guard grumbled, closing the door again…

···

Masako's POV:

I was woken by a door opening, and I looked towards my own door for a moment.

Footsteps heading towards Base.

Seeing Ayako was still asleep, I crept out of bed and into the corridor, almost terrified when I felt a hand on my back.

"Go back to bed, Masako." I heard, and I turned to see Yasu, his head lowered to hide his face from what little light there was.

"Yasu?" I asked, and he turned on his heal.

"I'm just doing a little research, nothing big." Yasu admitted, walking on.

I tilted my head as I stood there watching him.

His form was slightly stiff, and I could sense a small amount of fear and loneliness about him.

Carefully, I tailed him to Base, which was empty, but for Monk, who had fallen asleep watching the monitors.

After throwing a blanket over Monk, Yasu got out his laptop.

I crept up, just managing to see several texts from the bible and symbols from dead languages before Yasu closed the lid of his laptop quickly.

We were silent for a while, the only sound being Monk's soft snores.

"Why?" I asked, breaking the silence, and it fell for a moment more.

"I'm not allowed to say." Yasu said at last. "Like all the other stuff and Naru are going to harass me about, then Monk, then Mai, and Ayako, and John… Even Gene…"

His voice broke when he mentioned Gene, and he laid his head on his laptop.

I laid a hand gently on his back, and glanced over at the (thankfully) still sleeping Monk.

"It's not that likely that they'll demand an explanation if they don't know…" I said softly, trying to console him.

"Say that tomorrow night, maybe even two days from now. Oh, how about five days from this morning?" Yasu hissed, getting annoyed, before sighing. "Sorry, it's just a curse of my intelligence, I can handle it. Alone."

He opened his laptop again, and I got a clearer look at his stuff.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The whole concept of Man came from one female in Africa, and many languages have here and there been created. All of them link back to another language, like European ones to Latin and Greek, Japanese symbols descend from a handful of Chinese ones, even if the sounds are different… They all link backwards in time towards one dialect of shapes and noises from about the Prehistoric times, which has got many Historians and Cryptologists confused… However, though one person who knows it, I've been able to decipher enough for other things." he admitted in a hushed whisper.

"Who's the other person?" I asked.

"That's for later." Yasu sighed, "Anyway, you know Pentograms? The symbols commonly known for summoning Demons and other hell-beings?"

"Ye~s…" I mused.

"The symbols placed around the edge form a sort of timed contract. The time limit changes depending upon the other symbols, maybe changing just one, or placing one upon yourself could change the flow of energy." he stated.

"So it's a bit like maths?" I mused, and Yasu shrugged, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper.

"I think even that is descended from this text." he mused, a short time later he had a ring of shapes and symbols, and he tapped it, letting me see, before drawing a straight line through one.

"That changes who receives the energy." he whispered, before packing up and tucking the ring away in his shirt pocket. "'Night."…


	20. Gene Returns!

Gene's POV:

I shot up, disoriented as I looked around.

I was a room back at the inn, Yi was sitting at the end of my bed, Mai standing beside her.

"Morning." I smiled softly, and I gave her a quizzical look.

"Why're… We, in here? Naru…" I realised, moving to get up.

"He's still in that cell, remember?" Yi replied, laying a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at her with worry.

"But I don't want to leave his side again! It always causes trouble!" I stated, and Mai gently laid her hand on my chest, having me lie back down again.

"You're too worked up." Mai said softly, giving me one of her small, sad smiles. "Yi and I promise that we'll help Naru, whatever happens."

I looked at the slightly grey, fine fabric hiding Mai's eyes.

"But he- you-…" I attempted, "The dreams…"

"It's fine, Eugene. Osamu will be here when you wake up." Yi smiled, "No need to feel alone."

She began softly humming, and I found my eyes falling closed again as I fell, yet again, into sleep.

Masako's POV:

I watched as Ayako entered, standing over the sleep-deprived, messy-haired Monk who was on what was probably his thirtieth cup of coffee.

"That's _enough_!" Ayako yelled, snatching the cup away.

"Hey!" Monk snapped, though he was too tired to get up.

" _You_ are getting some _proper_ sleep." Ayako growled, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

"But who-" Monk groaned, being helped up.

"They don't need watching." Ayako growled, looping his left arm over her shoulder.

That was when Yi and Mai entered.

"Eugene's asleep. Osamu, can you please watch over him, now?" Yi smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Yasu nodded from his seat, getting up gracefully despite his mostly unbuttoned shirt, before practically gliding over to the pair. "But may I ask one thing?"

"What?" Yi asked, and the pair appear to have a silent conversation with their eyes, before Yasu finally said it.

"Why are you helping us? We are led by and trust people related to Demons, as well as alternate religions. What is in it for you?" he asked, the calm, polite demeanour replaced with iced wariness.

Yi smiled at him, and he remained very still as she touched his cheek.

"A Doctor never tends to the healthy patients." Yi smiled, before retracting her hand, and leaving.

There was silence as they left, soon followed by Ayako and Monk.

"Why do that, Yasu?" I asked, the triplets and Kaede watching from where they were playing.

He sent me a small smile, as he shrugged.

"Someone has to be a grumpy narcissist with Naru not here!" he replied cheerily, correcting his glasses, before leaving.

"Are Bou-dàgē and Yasu-dàgē alright?" Hikari asked, looking slightly worried.

"Of course, bèn. Bou's just a tired and Yasu's just annoyed." Hibari stated, Hibiki looking slightly worriedly between the two.

"Hikari… Hibari…" he mused, sweat-dropping as Kaede gave me a small smile.

"It's fine, dàgē will return soon, then we can all either stay here with Mum or go and live with Kojou in Japan!" Kaede quickly smiled, before going on about how big Lin's house was…

 **I think there's a tinsey-wincey bit of bxb here (YxG – HAD YOU NOT WANTED IT YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO IN THE CHAPTER WHERE I WAS BEGGING ABOUT SUCH IDEAS!)**

Yasu's POV:

I quickly changed my shirt before Gene woke, buttoning up the clean one neatly. Seeing as John's still in hospital, we've moved Gene onto John's bed, just for tonight.

Just as it needs to be.

Having tucked my shirt in, I lay back on my bed, rolling onto my side to watch Gene as he slept.

Gene's black hair was sprayed in softly curling strands against the pillow, knees tucked into his chest and left arm lounging over his waist as his right hand lay under his head. I looked towards the soft, perfectly positioned lips, which were ever so slightly open, slightly curious as to how soft they were.

Of course, I can't do that. As far as I know, we're simply best friends. If I kissed him…

Sighing, I began to move to get up, before I saw his eyelids flutter, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Gene?" I asked gently, and he sat up.

"Who's room-" he began.

"John's still at the Doctor's house. We thought it best to have you sharing with me." I explained, starting towards the door, "I'll just-!"

Gene had grabbed my sleeve, and I could see a slight fear in his sapphire gaze.

"I don't want to be alone!" he exclaimed. "I can feel it - the bond with Mai's not there any more, and the one with Noll is starting to be torn up, and it feels so lonely-"

I quickly pulled him into a hug as tears started running down his cheeks.

"Something bad is happening! It's like all the darkness here is _eating_ the light!"

I felt myself frown.

"Gene… Promise me, whatever happens, you won't try and follow them, please?" I muttered, and I felt him tighten his grip on me as he looked up in confusion.

I was silent for a while longer.

"Just... Promise..."

He nodded, after a bit, and I gave him a small, sad, smile.

We stay like this for a moment, before he sighs.

"I want to talk to John, he shouldn't have used so much of his power... But I'm sort of glad..." he mused, and I raised an eyebrow. "He has a good healing ability, I thought I'd astral project near him, and he was sitting up!" Gene smiled.

I found a smile creeping onto my face.

At least something's going well...

 **Joker** **: YEY! I'M BA~ACK! And not overloading anyone! =w=**

 **Gene: What's Yasu doing!?**

 **Joker: Bein' cute! ;w;**

 **Naru: You're being ridiculous. Stop talking with that fake accent now.**

 **Joker: I can't! It's infectious! (and as Joker-chan, shouldn't I be annoying** **?)**

 **Naru: *glares* Triple R. Now.**


	21. Unwanted Developments

Yasu's POV:

I jumped to my feet when the earthquake hit, stumbling to reach the door.

"YASU!" Masako yelled, and I could just hear her over the roar of the earth and confusion outside.

"Gene!" is all I replied, before using the wall of the corridor to reach our room.

Falling inside, I could see him by the window, frozen in surprise.

"Gene!"

I just pulled him out of the way when the window shattered, and one of the half-angels flew in, wings streaming around them like a feathered cloak.

We looked out, towards a human figure with blackened-grey wings, and burning blackened-indigo eyes. Gene gave a cry of surprise as the black hair swept away to show a darkened smirk...

Silence appeared to fall as the wind carried one word across the whole village;

...

...

" _Burn_."

Naru's POV:

I awoke to find my head pounding. Sunlight was spilling on the ground around me, and I looked up to see that Lin had worked himself free with the use of the wall shattering, though he was still slightly bound with the chains on his ankles.

The door opened, and I looked up to see some guards rushing in, and entering my cell.

For some reason, I felt too weak to move, and my throat felt too dry to talk.

Picking me up, my hands were tied as a blindfold was tied around my head, sealing my abilities inside me.

Unfortunately, my PK was being repressed, too, and I could feel physical pain building slowly up from a throb into needles as old and new abilities clashed together in the same exact area.

I was suddenly pulled forward, the men laughing as I ended up face-down on the floor, before yanking me up again with iron grips.

 _What is happening?_

Gene's POV:

I sat with the others, again in the court room, though this time, there was a swarm of guards around the convict's box.

I couldn't believe it - Naru was once again being charged with something(!).

 _Yasu calming me down after my nightmare._

 _Monk bursting in with the news of Naru's framing._

Is this more than coincidence?

Yasu knew. How did he know?

"Silence in the court!"

I looked up as Naru was half-dragged into the room, his hair was ruffled and his hands tied. A bruise was on his cheek below the blindfold coated in ruines.

I moved to rise, but Yasu caught my arm and shook his head slightly.

 _Why_?

"Oliver Davis is here by accused for damaging the village and causing panic and disruption among the common people." the Court Minister stated. "He was seen earlier today cracking open the _earth beneath..._ "

Everything appeared to drown out as I saw Naru's face.

We've never had our powers blocked before, and I could see how it was starting to burn him from the inside out, as well as how I couldn't funnel it away.

It was starting to burn somewhere inside the back of my head, and I could feel our link getting thinner and thinner.

I heard a faint yell my head began thumping.

 _Snap._

I found myself racing towards Naru, guards tearing at me as my wings unfurled, fingers reaching for the cloth over Naru's eyes.

Yi and Mai were suddenly there, Yi grabbing me in a tight hug as Mai was exchanging the blindfold for a grey mask with a red streak on its side.

 _No... NO!..._

I felt my strength depleat, and arms pulling me back before picking me up, Yi's hand gently covering my eyes.

" _It's alright, it's alright, Eugene... I promise to look after your brother, so please, sleep. It's fine..._ "

Yi's voice was soft, and everything was fading.

What is-

What is going on?...

Hibiki's POV:

Monk pulled Gene away from the guard, as Yi removed her hand from Gene's eyes.

I glanced at my brother, finding him with his fist over his mouth and his eyes downcast, thinking. I could tell he was thinking at high speed, seeing as he was keeping his mental walls up.

"What is it?" I asked, verbally, and he glanced at me, before answering.

"Naru-dàgē is too cunning to commit a crime like that in pure daylight, while Gene-dàgē is too heart-felt. They were both in separate locations, although, as Lin is his jiàoshī, then high security would have been placed on the pair of them. The guards also were too quick at reacting, even for the village's standards..." he mused, before dwindling back into silence.

"Dàgē, look." Hikari said, pointing back at the convict's box. Yi was arguing with the Minister, and Gene was being carried out the room.

Hibari got up, and pulled on my sleeve, before motioning for us to follow.

He did not speak again until we were outside the village walls, heading uphill.

"I need to check on something. Hibiki, fetch one of the cameras."

 **Joker: YEEY! DONE!**

 **Naru: What did you do? That was all very confusing and too fast.**

 **Joker: Shush, shush! Super Detective-skills at work!**

 **Mai: Oh dear.**

 **Joker:** jiàoshī **means reader, by the way, while** Dàgē **means big brother!**

 **Gene: *covers Joker's mouth with annoyed face* Triple R.**


	22. Investigating

Naru's POV:

I awoke to find myself lying on a futon, Mai and Yi kneeling over me.

"I think he's awake." Mai smiled. "Oliver?"

I grunted, raising a hand to my face and feeling a mask there.

"You can't take that off - it's what is keeping your balance in your body." Yi snapped, and I lowered my hand.

"Yi! Apologise!" Mai frowned, and I felt a smirk wanting to form.

" _He_ should say "thank you for helping my brother and I" first. Keeping Eugene from over-spilling his own powers was hard enough, I've had to dissolve the link between the twins, as well as tell Dr Mitsuzuki and Mrs Mao to ensure he is asleep for longer." Yi pouted, before smiling. "At least now I can act normally! Being as peace-keeping as your half-archangel friend, yet as firm as you two combined is too hard!"

"But you do a wonderful job! Also, at least you're able to stop yourself from grinning or laughing, while I can't do anything _but_ grin and laugh!" Mai replied, beaming.

"True." Yi smiled, before looking at me again when I sat up, finding a chain linking my waist to the wall. "Sorry, that's to ensure you can't run off. Mother's orders."

I remained silent, as did Yi, and Mai got slightly irritated.

"Oliver's too hard to say! Hey, what else can we call him?!" Mai asked.

"I heard his friends calling him Naru." Yi mused.

"It's because a certain someone decided to call me a Narcissist on my first case." I hinted, though it held no reaction with Mai but make her tilt her head as she tries figuring it out.

"Really?" she asks.

"It's not my fault I was born supremely handsome." I found this falling out of my mouth like the other times I tended to talk with Mai, and her reaction matched those times perfectly. "You just seem too dumb to realise it."

"H-Hey!" she stammered, "That's mean, you jerk!"

"Mai, Naru, no arguing. Do you want Naru moved to the cellar?" Yi snapped, and immediately Mai shut up, the blood that had risen quickly dying down.

I tried to say Mai's name, but instead I found my throat tightening slightly, making me cough, flames licking into the soft skin around my windpipe.

I covered my mouth, as Yi shrugged.

"Sorry, Mai. It appears he can't bring himself to say your name." Yi smirked. I sent her a small glare, and her smirk widened, before disappearing as Mai looked at her.

I glared at Yi, before feeling the mask again.

"It's soft, yet brittle - how old is this?" I asked.

"It's made from a straw, hay and reed paste, I mixed yesterday. When it was half-dry, I slipped it onto your face with a charm engraved in its front to stop your powers getting out of hand!" Yi smiled. "I'm quite good at moulding stuff, and I've had plenty of practice from Mai!"

I could feel how it wouldn't budge from my face, although I could slid my fingers underneath.

Sighing, and dropping my hands so my hands rested on my knees, I looked towards the other two.

"Yi! I think we should get him some proper clothing, so that he can change out of that stinky lot!" Mai exclaimed. Yi nodded in agreement, and rang a bell.

"Well then, we should go shopping." she smiled.

Why does that feel slightly unnerving?

Hikari's POV:

I followed Hibari, sitting by him when he stopped to look down at the village.

Waiting in silence, Hibiki came a while later, a camera on a strap around his neck.

"Give." Hibari stated, walking slightly to the left, away from me.

Taking the camera, he studied it for a minute, before focusing in on something at the village, and taking a picture.

Getting up, I walked to his side, trying to see what it was he could see.

Noticing my movements, he pointed, yet all I saw was the big crack running in the middle, splitting the village in half.

"Come on." Hibari stated, pulling out a small bag, and from that a pair of see-through gloves, a spatula and an even smaller, re-sealable see-through packet.

He walked down to the scar Kojou-dàgē had left all those years ago.

Carefully stepping into it, he held out a hand.

"Hikari, the pencil torch you borrowed." he said, looking at me.

I bit my lip, and handed it over, watching as he shone it about, before smirking as he found what he wanted.

Having Hibiki hold the torch, Hibari carefully scratched a thin layer of something into the bag, before resealing it and placing it in his pocket.

"Camera."

Taking a final picture of whatever it was, Hibari removed the gloves, and shoved them in his pocket.

"I'll be back at Base with you by nightfall." he stated, ruffling my hair at my forlorn look and handing Hibiki the Camera. "Meanwhile, I need the photos developed. You should ask Yasu."

I nodded, before grinning.

"See you later, dàgē!" I said in my cheeriest voice, before pulling Hibiki back towards the village.

 _At least I can do something for him..._

 **Joker: Aaaaand DONE! COOKIES TO THOSE WHO CAN WORK THIS OUT!**

 **Naru: Idiot, it's not like they're going to now re-read all the facts when they'll get the information they need in about this in some future chapter.**

 **Joker: Meany! Maaai! Tell him how many chapters are leeeft! XS PLEEEEAASE!**

 **Mai: I think... About 6-9? That's at least how many plot points, I think...?**

 **Naru: *smirks* You should be sure about something before you say it, idiot. Or at least state the average - 8.**

 **Mai: BAKA! X(**

 **Naru: I suggest, Reader-san, that you Triple R, and deflate the idiot's ego before I end up wearing a chángshān**.

 **Joker: THAT A SPOILER! ~X(**

 **Gene: BYE! XD *drags Naru out of Mai and Joker's firing range***


	23. HUGS FER JOOOHN!

**Joker: Before I get on with this chapter, I first of all apologise for how late I am , I've been keeping up with work, procrastinating, and generally being your typical otaku!  
** **I also want to say I've been puzzling this one over, so I'm basically tryna kick characters and dates to where I- *sees Panda with ladle* K k k k,** ** _politely_** **asked them to wait, move, and lo- (ladle) FINE! I'LL GET ON WITH IT! Here! *gets sent back to Office by Mr-Big-And-Motherly/Fatherly-Complexed over- OW!*  
**

 **Oh, and Protective Lin here, you can take it how you want...**

* * *

John's POV:

I was woken to the yell of the Doctors, and I found someone lifting me up by the collar of my shirt.

"He still recovering! Let go of him!" Ayako roared, and I looked over to see four men holding her at bay as the Doctor had been hit on the head.

"Shut up!" someone yelled as I was made to look into the face of one of the men there.

I felt myself became disoriented as people bombarded me for being healed, and I felt myself get dragged out of the building.

 _Someone... Help... Please..._

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt someone else grab at me...

A moment later, I felt myself suddenly get dropped, and arms wrapped tightly around me, lifting me bridal-style, as I heard others yell.

I felt myself get carried high up, stopping about five metres off the ground, my hands gripping his shirt.

"[ _Stop_!]" I recognised the voice, and my eyes snapped open.

 _Wait... Can I... Understand him?_

Bruised and battered, the left-overs of some chains upon his limbs, Lin was glaring over me at the people below, having landed perfectly on top of the Doctor's roof.

"[You are a disgrace! John is still recovering from his injuries from last healing báichī like you! You are shoving your problems upon innocent people! Learn some respect!]" he roared.

Guards patrolling above due to the recent commotion swooped towards us, and Lin quickly took a step back as Fu landed in front of us.

"Hand him over, Lin." Fu ordered, and I instinctively clung on tighter when I looked back at the crowd below.

"Tell those monsters below to not attack John and hurt our friends first." Lin glared.

Other Half-Angel Guards appeared, and surrounded us.

I felt tremors run through me,

 _Why am I..._

I felt Lin's hands tighten on me, as I felt my wings were about to emerge to shied myself again.

 _Why am I so..._

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the people below's yells.

 _Afraid?..._

...

...

A hand softly patted my head, before covering the ear not snuggled in Lin's chest.

I heard him say something, and a moment later, I felt a hand on my forehead, before Lin moved again, and I felt Ayako's familiar hand on my head.

Further movement, and I felt myself slowly fall back asleep...

Lin's POV:

I sat patiently, beside John's bed. After I had started removing all the negative energy that had built up around John and replaced it with the positive left-overs around me, he had fallen asleep.

Unfortunately he still had a tight hold of my shirt.

Ayako and Fu were busy sorting out the others and every now and then Ayako would enter the private room we had been given to check on John, seeing as - like most half-humans in this village, including myself - the unbalanced energy was causing him to have a fever.

I looked up as the door opened, Yi, Mai and Naru entering with Gene, Yasu and Monk.

"Masako's looking after the others." Gene smiled, and I nodded.

John stirred, and I felt his grip on me loosen.

"G-guys?" he asked, Monk striding over and pulling him into a hug. "...Hi..."

"How are you feeling?" Yi asked, as John was let go of and he sat back, leaning on me slightly.

"A little fuzzy, else I'm fine." he softly replied.

"Fu's dealing with the idiots who thought they'd try and take advantage of you." Naru stated, his arms crossed. "Though no comprehensible answer has been found so far - just people talking about how they heard about how John can heal others and dreams."

I mentally frowned, as Yasu corrected his glasses.

"Weren't all those people recently committed having weird dreams, too? Like Kaede told us..." he asked, and Yi nodded.

"It's sort of blended into the normality of things - parents, after some time, losing their sense of security and ending up being sent _there_. I'm still trying to find out why, though." she admitted.

The door opened, and Hibari slipped in.

"Dàgē, can half-humans hover?" he asked. "Without needing to flap their wings."

"Only if they can control the air around them." I shrugged.

"But Ryuuko is able to(?)."

"Only because he _died_ and got thrown out of hell."

Hibari nodded, and spotted Yi.

"Hey, have you worked out a reason for it yet?" he asked.

"For what?" Yi replied.

"The ground breaking. It can't have been Naru - he'd _never_ say we all deserved to die."

"Rotten Pumpkins are plausible, though." Gene and Naru replied in synch, Gene grinning at his brother's glare.

Monk pouted as Hibari tilted his head in question.

"Basically, people who don't meet Naru's standards are "pumpkins", so ones who also break other standards we know about are "rotten"." Gene grinned. "Mai's a non-pumpkin, though~!"

Naru sent a sharper glare, and Gene used this as an invitation to drape and arm around his twin's neck.

"It's a bit obvious, though!"

I mentally rolled my eyes and smirked as Hibari smiled.

"I'm going to tell the other four!" he stated, before leaving again, dropping the smile as he faced through the door.

 _What's Hibari up to?..._

* * *

 **Joker: #Another chaaaapter, badipdadiida, I got more cuuuuuties, and mo~ore fluuuuffies!# XD**

 **Panda: Stop singing.**

 **Joker: Whyyyy~?**

 **Panda: it's annoying.**

 **Joker: Whyyy? *grins and bounces about, hyper only on Happiness***

 **Panda: *raises ladle* Reader-chan, I advise you to only Triple R if you feel this fool is worthy of it.** **Joker: OW! TASUKE- (CLANG!) Owwwww... *smiles through ribbons of blood running over face from ladle-marks* Triple R pleeeaaase? (Comments help stories come out faster! It's a FACT! XD)**


	24. Visits and Books

Gene's POV:

John was prioritized, so by the time I had left the clean medical centre in the heart of the Angel District, I had to pass about 5 sets of half-angel-guards _and_ passed a pair of hurriedly-talking councillors who wanted to chain up Lin again!

"Lin is still the village's living legend." Naru simply stated when I asked; Mai sending a small, sympathetic smile my way, before returning her focus to Yi.

Monk was silent, possibly grumpy, while Masako had her head down, following us.

Yasu and I quickly dropped back and took her hands.

"If you keep on looking down, you're going to crash into someone." I grinned, my facial expression ruining my impression of Naru, who sent an annoyed glare my way.

"I'm just worried - the air is starting to feel heavier than it otherwise should." Masako replied i a quiet voice.

"Do you know there's a full moon here in two days?" Yasu asked. "I heard somewhere that full moons usually mean when certain types of energy are at their best, so maybe it's that?"

"That's just occult stuff." Naru called. "There is no actual proof that that sort of stuff happens."

"Says the person who does Ghost Hunting for a living!" Gene and I replied with a grin as we reached the Full-Human's district again.

"Anyway, I need to go and check on a few things - no need to wait up for me!" Yasu admitted, before dropping Masako's hand with one of his fake-flirting winks and walking away.

"It's dangerous to go alone." Monk stated. "I'll-"

"No, I'll go; I've walked about here more." I interrupted, smiling at Masako before racing after Yasu, looking over my shoulder to see Masako had turned red.

 _Like a cute little sister..._

Shaking my head, I followed Yasu into the Demon district, and despite all the trouble I got, Yasu appeared to be making no effort as everyone swept around him. It's as though he knows exactly where to stand, and he's always in my line of sight...

He suddenly shot towards me as I slipped, and I felt him catch me before I face-planted the dirt.

"Interesting way of accompanying someone." Yasu's tone was joking, and made my face heat up.

"We were _just_ worried, OK?" I stammered, slightly afraid of the fact it looks like a bit more than mud that's underneath me.

 _Is that a rotten cabbage?_

"You'll _just_ continue tailing me otherwise out of curiosity, right?" Yasu mused, before shrugging. "Fine then! But don't stray off, and we can't say a word to the others - it's not the right time, yet."

I nodded, and he smiled, before leading me by the hand through the Demon district and into a pile of ruins.

xxx

They were old, and worn-down, the half-decimated staircase was covered in dust, and plants were growing up through the earth.

"They've really forgotten." Yasu sighed, before moving to a rear wall.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

Yasu touched his hand to his chest, before drawing it away to reveal a purple light in his hand.

My eyes widened as the wall he was in front of reacted, part of it swinging away to reveal a spiral staircase, lit in a purple glow.

"We must hurry." Yasu stated.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, racing after him and following him down.

Exiting into a well-lit room, my eyes widened as Yasu turned to face me.

"Welcome," he said "To the Library of Asian Time."

...

xxx

John's POV:

The door opened about three minutes after everyone had left; Lin had been returned to his cell (though thankfully not bound) about fourteen minutes ago, so now I was plucking and playing with my violin.

A Doctor entered, and I sat up straight as he began to check my vitals, before smiling.

"Apart from the few freshly-scarring wounds, your accelerated healing means you can be discharged soon..." he said, and I smiled, before he suddenly pushed me backwards, a stinky piece of folded cloth being held over my nose and mouth...

...

" _Unfortunately we'll be adding to that..._ "

xxx

Gene's POV:

I followed Yasu to a cluster of bookstands at the heart of the room, and he gently moved one to share a stand with another before moving to a third one.

"Yi's Book." he explained, opening it, and raising an eyebrow. "Which appears to have been temporarily merged with Fu's."

What? I asked, looking over his shoulder to see a list of names.

At the bottom;

 ** _Ya Yi_**

 ** _and Ya Fu_**

I looked at Yasu.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's a sort of link; when two books are merged, the two lives align so the pair in question forever re-meet and live together. Old couples, when joined by the string or by the certificate, would then have this temporary merge inside their book, even if some lives get merged into one book, there is always a Bookkeeper who _knows_ about this sort of stuff, and their job is to also keep the entrance clean and the lights lit." Yasu explained. "The one in charge of this Library left his shiki here to keep house for him. But I think I'll have to find his replacement or reincarnation now..."

Handing me Yi's book, he took a book from the centre two stands. He looked in the cover of it, and whistled.

"Huidiei Cho!" Yasu smiled. "By the picture on the next page, it's the kid who helped John!"

"Really?" I asked, and Yasu hummed as he flicked through.

"To be honest, they always come in pairs, so while one is too old, then too young, the other is already at a capable age, and they are... it's Chung Zhi! Fu's friend!"

"But they're total opposites..." I commented, as Yasu took Yi's book from me and flicked through.

"See these black pages?" he asked pointing, and I nodded, looking at the fine line breaking one part of the book from the other, the following pages more grey than the warm yellow the first hundred were. "They tell of her time in purgatory, and by the sounds of it, she shouldn't be out now, especially with-..."

he paused, eyes widening as I read quickly.

"John! We've got to hurry!" I exclaimed.

Putting Yi's book back, Yasu and I ran...

* * *

 **Joker: NW CHAPTEER! Phew! I don't have that much time left, tho!**

 **Mai: Why?**

 **Joker: 6th Period! Ja Ne! *wizzes off***

 **Mai: *shrugs* Triple R, please...**


	25. Cards and Chaos

Lin's POV:

I flitted between streets and paths in the village.

 _John…_

I could hear the voices of the stupid half-angel guards, who despite the multiple security layers _still allowed the one they value to be_ _lost!_

I saw my little sister alone on a hill side, and decided to stay with her.

 _I can't lose anyone else as precious…_

Even if I was tiring from over 24 hours of non-stop searching…

 **xXxXx**

John's POV:

I awoke to find my wings were out, and I was slumped in an attic room.

The entire room was wood, a solid, circular oak table in front of me, there was a seat opposite, the chair matching the one I was sat in.

 _It's too clean from a normal room…_

"Evening!"

My head snapped round as I turned to see Yi.

Fu stood in the doorway behind her, blank faced.

"Yi!… Where am I?" I asked.

"My home." Yi smiled.

That's when I saw the blood on their clothes, and my eyes widened.

"Who's…" I gasped, and Yi grinned.

"Various angels – why do you think the village I supposedly so dangerous?" she asked.

I got up, stumbling away.

"You- you drink-…" I gasped, horrified.

She moved towards me, an I backed up, suddenly finding Fu behind me.

He grabbed my arms roughly, and a creepy smile crept over his face.

"Controlling my brother is so easy. He didn't even resist when I started the process all those years ago." he said, though it was Yi's voice that came out.

I gave a sharp cry, before I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I turned my head to see Yi had buried a knife in my shoulder.

"Lets see how my darling Kojou can live without his precious half-archangel." She growled, before hungrily lapping at the blood spilling from the knife wound.

"Stop! NO!" I yelled. _"SOMEBODY!?"_ …

 **xXxXx**

Yasu's POV:

I ran through the village, and arriving at the entrance to Yi's home.

"Stop! Yasu what he hell are you doing?!" Cheng's arms shot around me, as Gene finally caught up with me.

"John's in trouble!" I gasped, "I need to get to him!"

"You sound crazy!" Cheng retorted. "Return to Mrs Mao's place! Yi's no allowing people in at the momoent, and I'm sure Fu can deal with-"

"Fu's been spirit-bound to her, if you were doing your job and looking after the Library of Asian Time and training Cho to be the next Library Master.

"What Library?! Seriously, Yasu, go and lie down or something."

"Yasu showed it to me, it's underneath a ruined building in the Demon District." Gene replied.

At that point, Cheng threw us both over his shoulders and carried us all the way back to the inn.

"You two are on House Arrest until further notice; I won't let you go around disturbing the village about some make-believe Library."

"Don't you have an hour-glass symbol somewhere on your body?" I snapped. "That's for getting in the entrance."

" _Not now."_ Cheng growled, before closing the door in our face.

"Gene! Yasu! Just in time for a card game with James, Kaoru and I!" Masako smiled. "Monk's on monitor duty and Ayako's with the triplets shopping for Mrs Mao."

Gene gave me a look, and I sighed, trying not to panic.

"But tomorrow I'm going to go and see John, I'm worried, and I'm dragging Cheng – even if he's about twice my size – all the way to that library with Cho. If someone were to break in or ruin something from this side, there always needs to be a Library Master to deal with it." I replied.

"But don't they need training?" Gene asked.

"I'll do it – it's my job, after all; "Protect the Future and Guide the Idiots in It" or something like that." Yasu grinned, and we all sat around the table…

 **xXxXx**

Naru's POV:

I awoke in a dark room, the last thing I remember was having some tea with Fu, Yi and Mai…

 _Mai…_

I shot up, looking around for her, though the clink of chains stopped me from moving anywhere.

She was across the room from me, in the heart of a set of rings.

Looking down, my eyes widened as I saw the rings surrounding me, too…

 _Yet I can read them…_

"Wake up!" I yell, before my throat clogs as I try to say her name again.

My gasping is what wakes her.

"Naru!" she exclaims, rushing over.

The door opens.

"Mai, return to your place." Yi's words make Mai pause, and I gritted my teeth, before nodding to Mai.

Now, Oliver; I'm going o have to dive in your head a bit. Yi's voice turned earily sweet.

"I hope you don't mind, do you(?!)"…

 **xXxXx**

Gene's POV:

I jerked awake, sweat pouring down my forehead.

"Naru!" I gasped, before moaning at the pain in my head.

There was a wolf-whistle.

"Well, that's quite the display." Yasu mused, and I looked up.

"What-"

The cards had rearranged, and I realised there were initials on some.

I looked through, surprised when I saw the arranged few on the floor, recognisable to me as us: Y.O., Jack of Hearts; D.E., Jack of Diamonds; H.M., Queen of Clubs; ., Jack of Clubs; L. Ka., King of Spades; T.H., King of Hearts; M.A., Queen of Spades.

"Why did I-" I froze as I saw the exact types of cards on the table.

Two circles of red cards around the Queen of Hearts – Mai – T.M. – and two circles around the King of Spades – Naru, D.O. In the centre was Y.Y., by the others, I'm guessing it's Yi. She was Queen of Diamonds.

"Wait." I breathed. "Where's Lin? And John?"

"You did a number on John's." Yasu pointed out.

The shoulder of the King of Diamonds had been torn into, and he was on the corner, facing the largest group of cards, but the King of Clubs…

I found it under the table, as though searching for something.

"We need to find Lin. Now." I ordered. "Before it's too late…"

I looked at the clock.

"It's midnight in three hours." Yasu mused. "The due-by-time is then."

"This is what happens when you tend to do more than a bit of research in an entire Library of Time." I scolded.

"I wanted to know exactly when and where stuff would happen, so I can do my nudging-trick again." Yasu shrugged. "Like now; try the village square."…

 **Joker: Ha Haaaa~! Never thought you'd see my stupid snout for another week, ne?**

 **Naru: What on earth were you doing?**

 **Joker: TTwTT I read too much online so I'm sort of drowning in schoolwork, updates and dating sim RPGs... To the point my mobile go taken away for not working.**

 **Mai: But doesn't writing an entire story count?**

 **Joker: Naaah, unless it's for a competition... coughdeadline'sthe28thcough... CoughI'venowrittenasinglewordcough...**

 **Naru: Idiot.**

 **Joker: I HEARD THAT!**

 **John: Um... Why am I being stabbed... Again... Isn't this meant to be a low T grade?**

 **Lin: *Watches expectantly for answer from over his laptop screen** ** _.*_**

 **Joker: Your blood, right?**

 **Lin: How cooked do you want to be?** ** _*_** **Flames fire up around him** ** _.*_**

 **Joker: Ummm... Not at all... Starts running away**

 **Mai: Can people please read and review while I help Joker-chan? Review mostly; they're what tell her if he's doing the story right or not, an if it's boring at all... TTwTT"**


	26. Rituals

**Joker: Waaah, I've been such a procrastinaty poopy, RIGHT! Training self to write in Double Frees again it is! XD**

 **Naru: Aren't you meant to save this for** ** _after_** **? Idiotic daydreamer.**

 **Joker: GEEENE! ({[Runs crying to said QT]})**

 **Gene: ({[sighs]}) You haven't even used a disclaimer.**

 **Joker: But this is a FANfiction website... ({[does kicked-puppy-face]})**

 **Gene: Fi~ne...**

 **Joker: OH! And this chapter has some NaruxMai, LinxJohn and maaaybe a bit of GenexYasu (THE RESULT OF NO ONE REVIEWING AND MAKING JOKER-INUSAN WORRY IF SHE'S WRITING CORRECTLY OR NOT!), but I'll deal with that when we get there... XD**

 **XxXxX**

Lin's POV:

I was being marched across the square towards Yi's house, Fu and Cheng holding tightly to either arm, my wrists tightly bound and my eyes covered, though I could tell where I was by the breeze in my wings and the smell of the many shops and food-stalls nearby.

Our course was pretty straight, so I could also tell people were terrified of me.

 _Damn it..._

We were suddenly stopped, as I heard Yasu's agile and steady footsteps.

"[Hey! Fu, Cheng and Lin! Just the trio I want to see!]" he called - strange how having a blindfold on heightens the other senses.

"[We're taking Lin to see Yi, per her request. Return home.]" Cheng retorted (why does he sound slightly afraid of Yasu? It's just Yasuhara).

"[And you need to remember about the duties I had to show you yesterday! Didn't I even-]"

"[You're crazy, Yasuhara. Please, we're just doing as my sister asks. Why don't you-]"

"[Can I at least bring Yasu with me to see Naru?]" Gene interrupted. "[He's my twin, you can't-]"

"[Go. Home. Or do I have to ask for more Guardians to put you two under house arrest?!]" Cheng snapped.

I could sense how off things were - the negative energy was stifling!

I was pulled away again, as I felt Gene whisper in my ear indirectly somehow.

 _"John's in danger, Yi's got him locked up, and he's bleeding..."_

 **xXxXxXx**

Yi's POV:

I smiled as Fu pulled Lin in, Lin's wings were tied, and the blindfold was only pulled off once he was chained to the wall.

He froze at the sight of Naru and Mai standing in their respective spots, and he recognised the charm easily.

"Wait! No!" he exclaimed, "Naru! Mai!"

"Welcome." I purred, stepping carefully into my circle. "The plan here is to open a gate between our realm and Hell. While our dear Mai will be travelling through," I indicated Mai with a smile, "Our dear Oliver has had certain memories focused on in his head to do with her," I indicated Naru with a grin. "Through their connection, Oliver will pull our enti~re village into Hell, were flames and demons can wreak havoc; removing the village of its 「sins」 and the 「people」 making them!" **({[A/N: "** **「** **_」** **" refers to words related to the word within the brackets, I sorta got hooked on the idea of using that from watching so much Akuno-P vocaloid songs TTwTT" ANYWAYS! Back to the story! XD]})**

I couldn't help but smile at Lin's face.

Yes, he'll watch his most precious be turned to ash ri~ght in front of him, how perfect.

"And, let us not forget our second and third witnesses, Father John Brown and Fu Ya!" I added, enjoying Lin grow even more horrified at the sight of John bound and gagged by the doorway, blood running down his arm as Fu sat by him to keep a watchful eye on the duo and the door.

I took a breath, grinning as I felt my power connect to the circle.

 _Perfect..._

 **xXxXxXx**

Yasu's POV:

I growled, before sighing.

"Monk, I need you to fetch Ayako and Cheng, meet me at the gate to the Demon district. James, I need you to keep an eye on what's happening, Masako will relay that then to Gene through your abilities as a medium - this place is like a hotwire of power, so it's merely like making a telepathic phonecall, you'll know your sorted when I say. Kaede, I want you to look after James and Masako, while I want Hibari and Hibiki to take Hikari to the vantage point up the mountain side, but ensure it's far enough away so you can see everything." I ordered. "Gene and I will get Cho."

Running to the Demon district, Gene and I found Cho, and got back just in time to find Monk, Ayako and Cheng.

"Come on!" I stated, quickly grabbing Cheng and Cho's hands so they couldn't escape, before walking hurriedly through to the Library. "Cho, the honours?"

Cho glanced at Cheng, before gently touching his shoulder, the pale platinum-silver symbol of the hourglass sinking gently into the wall, before we entered the Library.

"We can use Fu's book to get in where the trouble is happening, that way I can deal with the enchantment most likely used and both Monk and Ayako can deal with Miss-Zombie-Lover." I continued, pulling his book from it's stand and writing in my best kanji each of our appearances in the room...

 **xXxXxXx**

Monk's POV:

I was shocked when I saw the ritual, and Gene gave a cry at the sight of Mai and Naru glowing as the chanting was twisting around the room like a snake, both lifted in the air as ice and earth swirled around like a barricade.

Lin was struggling against his chains, attached to the wall, the chains he wore covered in flaming ice.

"NAUMAKUSANMANDABAZARADANKAN!" I roared.

 _It... Works?_

The ice and flames receded, Lin breaking his chains, before looking up.

"Yasu! Don't!" he yelled, quickly charging and blocking Fu before he brought his sword down on my head.

Yasu had snuck round behind Yi, and as she turned, he slammed the hand he had drawn a marking on onto the edge of the circle, his teeth grit in concentration.

It was like an explosion, Naru and Mai dropping limply to the floor as Yasu recited something quickly.

The ceiling and floor cracked, breaking the entire circle, before Yasu sat into a kneeling position, his eyes on the limp form of Yi.

"The dreams were all made by her - what better way to gain control over an entire group of people than taking control of their family?" he sighed.

 **LIN x JOHN! XD (Though it's only fluff, no kissing... ;w;)**

Lin was silent as he lowered Fu's also now-limp form to the floor, before stepping over to John, helping Ayako unbind him as Cheng stood there, shocked.

"Lin..." John asked, before hugging him.

"What did she do?" Lin asked.

"She drank my blood, but besides that... Lin, what she said... Why did she called you "my darling"?" John asked, and Lin sighed.

"Yi... Once, back before she broke me out... I rejected her, since she didn't know my... Orientation. It's why I've been wanting to right the village the entire time, but today..." he gave a small, annoyed chuckle. "She said she wanted to burn everything to pieces so as to remove not only her memories of me, but also all the sin; I was the whole reason for her unhinged state, and I couldn't even..."

John hugged him tighter as tears began falling, making my eyes widen.

"So you basically took opposing views to how the same problem could be solved." I mused.

"And I made my childhood friends completely and utterly loathe my existence." Lin agreed.

"Fu won't." John replied, calmly, running his fingers through Lin's hair, making me smile at how cute they were. "Fu's been possessed by Yi ever since her return."

 **End of Lin-x-John-ness ;w;**

"In igne comburet, in cinere, et factus est epitome de inferno!" Fu suddenly hissed, and our heads snapped to see his eyes fixed on Lin, Yi's smile painted on his face.

Lin quickly shot away from John as ice shot towards him, black feathers bursting into flame as Lin roared.

"Run! _NO~W_!" he roared at us, falling to his knees as his eyes flickered between red and pitch black.

Ryuuko appeared.

"Try not to touch the flames - it's hell fire, a type can completely corrupt you if you dare touch it." he ordered.

I retrieved Mai as Cheng picked Naru up hurriedly, carrying them from the room as flames began to lick around the building.

Ryuuko quickly moved towards his brother, pulling the flames into himself...

 **xXxXxXx**

Hibari's POV:

Hikari gave out a little scream as she pointed at the Village.

"Dàgē! Kojou-dàgē and Ryuuko-dàgē are burning!" she exclaimed, and Hibiki and I froze, turning to face the direction of her finger to see the tendril of purple smoke...

 **xXxXxXx**

James' POV:

I hugged my brother as he came running into the courtyard.

"Where's Kojou-dàgē?" Kaede gasped.

Monk looked towards the building, and Kaede tried to move towards it.

"No, Kaede. We can sort it out." John replied softly, as Mai and Naru stirred.

Naru's eyes snapped open, and he quickly pulled Mai close, making her wake up fully.

"I'll deal with these two, Gene too." Yasu stated.

John smiled, and his violin appeared, and he plucked it from the air, checking it quickly, before playing...

 **I suggest you put on Lindsey Stirling's Master of Tides for this XD it's the song I chose about a year ago for it ;w;**

 **xXxXxXx**

Hibiki's POV:

I watched as light began to wash over the village from the central square, reaching us, and I felt comforted, as 26 angels, no, _archangels and archeia_ appeared, walking through the city.

I heard John's playing, and realized how it was a prayer without words, letting his feelings for the people and wish for purity out.

However, it was also how he was giving away his wings to be able to do so.

"Back to the village! It's John! He's going... He's going to let himself fall for our sakes!" I exclaimed, and Hikari and Hibari quickly followed me as I half ran, half rolled back to the village...

 **Joker: WAAH! I wrote a thousand more words than this, and it turns out I'd better have it on a new chapter (and I say this as I realise every time I update it's during a load of trouble... Weeell, Cray-cray's O~K 'K! XD). This is simply becaue Fanfiction didn't like me yesterday... (It wouldn't load the age at school OR home... TT~TT poopy)**

 **Mai: Joker, why did you avoid showing Naru and I's state?**

 **Joker: That was part of the delted part... *grumbles***

 **Mai: ({[Sighs]}) Well, in that case, can reader-shi please comment? If you haven't noticed, Joker-inusan has- ({[Peers towards Joker to see one of the office cushions being shredded in Joker's worry over others not liking her stories]}) JOKER! NO! ({[Runs to sort out]})**


	27. End?

Yasu's POV:

It was practically a mirror of what I saw, and my gut practically twisted in fear, though I kept my smile on my face.

 _I need to stay ready._

Lin had emerged, immediately reaching up a hand to pull all the negative energy aiming for John away from him.

"Kojou-dàgē! Stop! Kojou-dàgē!" Hikari screamed, running through the watching people, her brothers right behind her.

John suddenly stopped, as seven Archangels and Archeia emerged. I recognised them easily; Amethystia, Raphael, Uriel, Sandalphon, Annunciata, Lucida and Michael. Jophiel was watching with Gabriel from the sidelines, both ready to step in if needed, both leaning on gleaming swords, signifying their fidelity to God.

I looked to Lin catch John as chains twisted around them, floating gently back down as his siblings ran to engulf him in hugs.

I raised a hand, summoning the books, smiling to Lucida, before I swapped into the eldest dialect, pulling Lin and John's books out respectively.

"{{{Unbinding the seal, freeing light from dark, and dark from light, forging the future, forgoing the past, to pass the contract, two to one, one to two.}}}" I pulled my mark out, taking a speck off it to merge the books into one, making twice as many chapters in it for previously written parts. "{{{Two wings of Fate, conjoined to the butterfly, signify the bond and an eternal hold. For the greatness of the Gods from South, East, and West, to the Kings of the North, may it hold eternal guidance for the soul, 「For the Great God」.}}}" Two perfect, crystallized versions of either wing on the butterfly, the central patterns twisting into copies of Lin's and John's Hantenshisue and Hanakumasue, before growing two ring bands, before settling snugly on the duo's ring fingers as the hackles unbound.

Lin looked at his in surprise.

"This is John's Hantenshisue, and it's growing." he muttered.

"You're 「Bound」." I explained, switching back to normal Japanese. "It's one of my abilities Inherited through my chain of reincarnations. There's meant to be another to replace me when I'm too old and young, like Cho is too young, and Cheng is of the right age to take care of that Library in the Demon district."

That was when it happened.

A flaming, screaming blur shot towards Lin, to which Uriel, Jophiel and Gabriel caught, revealing a monstrous Yi, burnt and blackened by the flames, and bits of skin hung loose here and there.

"I'll crush you! I turn you to ash and enjoy watching you scream and cry as I crush your precious 「Bonds」 between people!" Yi screamed, glaring at Lin, her mad anger easy to see. "I'll start with your little siblings, youngest to eldest, then your elders, your friends, even the ones outside the village won't be safe-" she screamed as Amethysta began chanting, the orb with the purple inner flame she owned was claspe in her hands in prayer. "Your Mother's easiest! Locked in a ward with no one to resuscitate her!"

Lin got to his feet, stance stiff.

"Run!" I ordered. "To the Hospital, now!"

He nodded, the triplets right behind him as Yi began to laugh, before turning to ash...

 **xXxXxXx**

Lin's POV:

I found her standing in the centre of the room, singing the lullaby from my childhood.

 _Oh little lotus flower_

 _In sha~dow of great wall._

It really got to me, as I still remember the lyrics easily - they weren't ever sung in this sort of scenario!

 _Oh little lotus flower_

 _Far~ far awa~y._

She began to sway, and I was frozen in fear.

 _Oh little lotus flower_

 _Shining like wool._

 _Oh little lotus flower_

 _Gone, gone too soon._

 _Go~ne. go~ne too so~on..._

I quickly caught her as she fell.

"Māmā!" Hibiki and Hikari exclaimed, as I quickly checked her pulse.

"Mǔqīn." I breathed, quickly laying her down as Ryuuko went for help...

 **xXxXxXx**

John's POV:

I watched with the rest of the village as Lin's Mother was loaded into the hospital van, after they had just managed to get a heartbeat back after five minutes.

"We don't want to go back to Uncle!" Hikari said meekly, shrinking into my side as she gazed a the oddly, still-slightly-tipsy Hayate.

"Mum knows." Gene admitted, letting Yasu lean on him - using your powers to both manipulate time slightly and both unbind and bind two sets of people in one day had left him thoroughly tired-out. "She says she wants the four of you to return to Japan so we all meet up with her and Martin."

"Sure." Kaede nodded, too focused on the now-disappearing hospital vehicle.

Lin wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulder, as Ryuuko smiled, waved, and faded away...

 **Joker: Weeeell, Epilogue next!**

 **Lin, Ryuuko and Hibari: *glares***

 **Hikari and Hibiki: *give very tearful looks***

 **Hibiki: What about Māmā?!**

 **Joker: She's jut gunna be in hospital, theeen... *shares an evil look with Luella***

 **Lin-kids and Davis-men: *shivers in worry***

 **Hibiki: Reviews, please... (and maybe an sos, too?)**


	28. Epilogue

**Joker: WAAH! Another done, and I'm still not use to endings... *cries***

 **Naru: Get on with it. *glares***

 **Joker: *pouts at Naru as tears still run* Please relax, read and review, people! AN WHY WOULD I OWN SOMETHING SO AWESOME AS GHOST HUNT! The creators are much better at story making than me~... ;w;**

Naru's POV:

I hugged Mai in my lap as I glared at Luella, unamused as she was going on about how much Mrs Lin will like it in England and how much fun having Hikari to look after will be.

Of course, even the amiable Hikari was having none of it, using the very peeved Hibari as a shield from the "scary stranger" as she had said more than once (in Chinese).

Lin was hiding again, out of sight, yet only to handful out of mind.

John was smiling in his place on the couch, and James was sitting by him, showing Hibiki how to do some maths, surprisingly able for someone of his age.

Yasu wasn't due to be back until Mrs. Lin was better - he needed to teach Cheng and Cho how to take care of the Library of Time, the building also being renovated and restored as a normal library, and time-lines being cleaned of the knowledge of it.

Only SPR and those two will remember it, in the end.

I feel Mai getting swept off my lap, and I quickly stand, Yasu smirking at me as Luella pulls Mai into one of her physics-defying bear-hugs.

 _An ogre. She is definitely an ogre._ I growl in my head.

 _Don't be mean about our Mom, Noll... Though I can see what you mean._ Gene replied.

 _HELP!_ Mai squeaked, and we both stepped in, me taking her to the kitchen (tea!) and Gene sitting Mum on the couch.

I watched her sort out two tray's worth of drinks, and I quickly retrieved one or her.

"Thanks." he smiled, and I felt a small amount of something stir in me.

"Sure." I muttered, holding the door open with my foot for her as Masako was joining Yasu in teasing Ayako and Monk about something.

Placing the tray down, I smirked at the five children barrelling into Mai for cookies and hugs.

"Makes you want to have Mummy's Grand-kids, hmm~?"

I pretend not to be terrified by Luella's sudden appearance behind me.

"Mother, we're still in the dating stage. If you want grand-kids, adopt some under Gene or I's names." I dead-panned.

"Ge~ne!" Luella whined, turning on her mama-pup-gaze.

"S-sorry... But I'm not at that stage, either..." Gene replied, "And that's rather unlikely with me, anyway..." he glanced at Yasu as his face turned a pale pink in fearful embarrassment.

Yasu proved this point with a cheeky smirk and kissing my big brother's lips.

"O-Osamu!" Gene squawked, practically mirroring what Mai would have done as his face turned completely and utterly red.

Yasu laughed, before the sound of a handbag on bone filled the room, Yasu crouching over in pain as Ayako scolded him about consent.

Monk smiled behind his iced coffee, before pointing at me.

"Hey, Naru! You best take good care of our Mai, or we'll hunt you to the ends of the earth, and hell!" he stated.

I shot him my deadliest glare, making him shrink in his seat, before settling down as Mai tugged my sleeve.

"Here." she smiled gently, handing me a cup of tea, and I took it, before seeing her hair had a larger streak of blue through it, the length longer.

Ayako noticed, and inspected it as well.

"Your hair's doing that colour-change-and-lengthening thing again." she mused.

"Really?" Mai asked, surprised, reaching to her head.

I took a sip of my tea, pulling her in for a cuddle again, mentally smiling as she laughed and turned red.

 _I will protect her..._

 _...No matter the cost..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-OMAKE-**

Lin's mother chose that moment to run in, hugging her triplets and Kaede fiercely.

"Mǔ~qīn..." they complained, as Kojou snuck away.

"Now where's your Dàgē?" she mused, as John gave a surprised squeal from the kitchen.

Lin had done his spider-in-the-pinhole impression again.

.

.

.

 **Joker: AAAAAnd another is DONE! XD**

 **Mai: Um.. My hair?**

 **Joker: Don't worry, I'm taking advantage of AM in the next one, so your hair'll be-**

 **Naru: Joker... *glares***

 **Joker: OK, OK! It's just a matter of certain clues being put together! *sighs* But now to never touch the button to add chapters for this ever again... TT~TT**

 **. . . . . XD AH WELL! Onto the next one!**

 **Mai: *follows Joker with a betrayed gaze***


End file.
